Miraculous Equestria Girls S1
by MiraculousDragonMaster
Summary: A dangerous evil has come to Canterlot City, wanting ultimate power. It's time for the Ladybug and Black Cat to rise once again. There's just one little twist: why are there SIX of them? 6 Ladybugs? 6 Black Cats? 6 love squares? Things might get a little bit crazy. Contains Flashlight, SoarinDash, AppleSpike, Fluttercord, CheesePie, and Raripants. An Equestria Girls AU.
1. The Choosing

Miraculous Equestria Girls

 **A/N: Okay, this is my first Fanfiction crossover ever. But, I love both _Equestria Girls_ and _Miraculous Ladybug_ , so I decided to come with this story. And I hope you readers out there agree. **

**Well, here's the first chapter, where we will meet some familiar faces. And, action!**

Chapter 1

The Choosing

Nooroo nervously glanced around the dark room, with only a large round window to allow some light. His butterflies were all over the ground, resting.

This had to happen again. Someone had found his Miraculous and wanted to use his power for evil. And according to Kwami code, he had to obey whoever has his Miraculous. Whether he or she be good or bad.

The little butterfly Kwami shivered so much that his body was trembling like a leaf and his wings were flittering like crazy. His amethyst eyes darted at his master. The man was hidden in the shadows.

"So, what you had said, Nooroo, is true?" He asked, definitely intrigued. "The power of both the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous combined can give me ultimate power?"

Nooroo still didn't speak, but feebly nodded his humanoid head.

"Then, I must find them." The man said. "And then no one will dare defy me!"

"But no one knows where they are." Nooroo piped up timidly.

But the man stamped his foot and the butterflies fluttered off the floor, flying all around the room. "And what better way to lure out superheroes than creating super villians?"

Nooroo whimpered as the man turned away, faced the window, and fastened a purple circular brooch on his chest. He knew what was coming next.

"Nooroo, wings rise!" He exclaimed.

 _Not again._ Nooroo thought before he was pulled into the purple brooch in a stream of lavender light. The butterflies flitted around the man and took part of the transformation.

Suddenly, in a burst of light, the butterflies scattered, and the transformed man took in his new appearance. He had a silver mask over his face, glittering like mercury against his red skin and emphasizing his yellow pupils and black sclera. His wild white hair was even more windswept, and his body was clad in a dark purple suit.

"From this day forth, I will be known as Hawkmoth." He said before laughing maniacally. He will soon get what he deserves. He then glanced out to the city. The city of Canterlot.

* * *

Sleeping soundly in a box was another Kwami, except this one was more turtle-like. He suddenly woke up, his green eyes snapping open with alarm as he felt a tingling sensation jolt through his tiny body. He zoomed out of his box and went over to an elderly man wearing a red Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. On his right wrist, he wore a jade green turtle bracelet.

"Master! Master!" The little Kwami got his attention. "Something is happening! I think Nooroo is being used for evil again!"

The man, known as Master Fu, opened his hazel withered eyes. He then slowly stood up. "If Nooroo is in danger again, then it is time for them to be awaken as well." He glanced at an old record player. It was time again. But, who would it be this time?

* * *

A phone was buzzing loudly as a hand reached to turn off its alarm.

"Twilight! Get up!" A voice called. "It's time to get ready for school!"

"Coming!" A muffled voice answered back as a figure wrapped in lavender blankets on a bed began to stir. The sheets fell off to reveal a 16-year-old girl with long dark purple hair with lighter violet and pink highlights, purple skin, and amethyst purple eyes. This was Twilight Sparkle.

She yawned and stretched up high. She glanced around her room and saw five other heaps of blankets, all of them different colors. One was a soft pink, another was blue, the third was orange, the fourth was hot pink, and the fifth was dark purple.

One by one, the heaps started to move a bit. The soft pink blankets then revealed a girl about Twilight's age, with soft pink hair the same shade as her sheets, pale yellow skin, and teal eyes. This was Fluttershy, the shyest girl in school, but with such a kind and caring soul and the tambourinist of the Rainbooms; their all-time band.

The blue blankets then showed a girl with her hair all the colors of the rainbow, cyan blue skin, and magenta eyes. This was Rainbow Dash, the cocky yet loyal captain of all the school's sport teams and the lead guitarist of the Rainbooms.

The orange blankets next showed a girl with golden blonde hair in a messy low ponytail, tan skin with freckles on her upper cheeks, and emerald green eyes. This was Applejack, a country girl with an honest heart and a talent for the bass guitar in the band.

The hot pink blankets revealed a girl with poofy hair the same shade as the sheets, her skin a lighter shade of rose, and her eyes were crystal blue. Despite her fatigue, she smiled widely at her friends that were awake. This was Pinkie Pie, the cheerful and hyperactive president of the school planning committee and the drummer of the Rainbooms.

Finally, the royal purple blankets showed a girl with curly indigo hair, snow white skin, and ocean blue eyes. This was Rarity, a prim and proper fashionista with generosity to give and the keytarist of the band.

Twilight then remembered that she and her friends decided to have a back-to-school slumber party the night before; Pinkie's idea. Well, at least this school year will be a bit better for all of them since they saw that they will have almost all of their classes together.

All of the girls yawned. "Geez, Twilight." Dash grumbled. "Did you have to have such a loud alarm?"

"Sorry, Rainbow." Twilight apologized. "It's the only one that I can actually hear when I'm asleep."

"Come on, y'all." AJ said as she slowly stood up to avoid morning dizziness. "Let's get some breakfast."

The girls all stood up and went downstairs for breakfast. Twilight was wearing yellow pajamas with pink hearts, Applejack was wearing dark blue ones with lighter blue apple prints, Fluttershy wore lime green ones with pink butterflies, Pinkie wore a dark blue nightgown with matching leggings, Rarity wore a dark purple lace nightgown with a blue ribbon on the bodice, and Dash wore a white and red shirt with her tri-colored lightning bolt on it and blue yoga pants.

When they reached the kitchen, Twilight's mother had placed bowls of cereal on the table. The girls sat down and one by one poured some milk.

"I can bet Trixie will be in our homeroom class again." Twilight grumbled.

"Again?" The other girls groaned.

"That gloating show-pony needs to be corralled for good." AJ said.

"I quite agree." Rarity said as she handed the milk to Pinkie.

"Well, maybe things will be different this year." The party girl suggested. The others looked at each other. Hopefully, it will be true.

* * *

Soon, they got dressed and ready for school. Twilight had on a light blue blouse, a dark purple skirt, and matching boots with hot pink trim.

Applejack had on a white and green shirt, a jean skirt, light brown cowgirl boots with red apple prints, and had her beige Stetson hat on her head.

Rainbow wore a blue mini sports vest over a white shirt with her lightning bolt symbol on it, a white and pink gym skirt with black biker shorts underneath it, and blue sneaker boots.

Fluttershy wore a simple white tank top, a light green skirt with three butterflies, and matching boots with soft pink trim.

Rarity wore a longer and fancier light blue blouse, a dark violet skirt with three diamonds, and matching boots.

And Pinkie wore a white shirt with a pink heart under a blue mini jacket, a light blue skirt with three colored balloons, and matching blue boots with white ribbon laces.

Twilight kissed her parents goodbye and she began to walk with her friends to Canterlot High. But as they reached the crosswalk to get there, they saw an old man with a walking cane strolling a bit too slow across. The girls looked over to the side and saw a car coming fast. Without thinking, they knew what to do.

Dash ran over to the man and pulled him the rest of the way across. The car then skidded to a halt when they saw the red light.

"What happened?" The driver asked, rolling down the window.

"Hey genius, it's a red light!" Rainbow snapped, gesturing to the stoplight.

"Running a red light is a traffic violation, you know." Twilight said, narrowing her eyes.

"Now, git going and watch where you're going next time!" AJ said as the car drove away.

Fluttershy turned to the man. "Are you all right, sir?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered. "Thank you, girls."

"Here's something that can brighten up your day." Pinkie said as she handed the man a brightly green frosted cupcake from a box she was carrying.

"Are you sure?" The man asked.

"Yes." Rarity replied. "Take one. We insist."

With a smile, the man took the cupcake. "Thank you again."

"No worries." Pinkie said, grinning.

The school bell then began to ring. "Dagnabit!" Applejack exclaimed. "Come on, gals! We're gonna be late!" The girls then started to run. "Nice meeting you, sir!"

Master Fu watched the girls run towards Canterlot High. He then looked at a octagonal box in his hand. For a moment, his brow furrowed. This is a hard one. All six have the potential to possess this one. But then, he smiled. This ought to be interesting.

* * *

The Rainbooms rushed into Miss Cheerilee's homeroom. They then found a completely empty table where they can all sit. Well, almost completely empty.

There was a girl their age sitting at one of the seats. She had red and yellow striped hair, tan amber skin, and aqua blue eyes. She wore a turquoise layered blouse under a black leather jacket, light jeans, and black ankle boots.

"Hiya, Sunset!" Pinkie greeted cheerfully.

Sunset Shimmer, a tough girl with an understanding nature and the back-up guitarist of the band, looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. "Hey, girls." She greeted.

"Sorry we didn't invite you to our slumber party last night." Fluttershy said to her as they all sat down. "But you weren't feeling well."

Sunset felt her forehead with one hand. "I'm better now, though."

"Did you get our get-well card?" Pinkie asked, handing Sunset a cupcake.

"I did." She said, remembering the brightly decorated card she got from her friends a few days ago.

The door swung open and a girl with platinum hair, dark blue skin, and matching eyes came in. She wore a dark blue jacket and a matching skirt and boots.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie has arrived!" She announced loudly.

The Rainbooms groaned. Just their luck.

Trixie then saw the Mane 6 scowling at her, and she returned it. She then sat at another table where her friends were. Among the members at her table was Lightning Dust, Dash's rival in gym class, and the Dazzlings, Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze; the Rainbooms' music rivals.

The Rainbooms all slumped down to the table. This was going to be a long day. Sunset patted Twilight's shoulder to comfort her, since she was the closest. She then noticed that the table in front of them was practically empty, except for one boy with teal hair, burgundy skin, and forest green eyes. He wore a red shirt, khaki shorts, and hiking boots. He was mostly likely a new student since she had never seen him before.

Sunset nudged Twilight and gestured to the almost empty table. She looked ahead and narrowed her eyes. She took out her phone and began texting to her foster brother, who hopefully, for his sake, isn't running late.

* * *

Just outside of the school, six boys were running as quick as they could. Suddenly, one of them stopped when he heard his phone vibrate. He had wild green hair, green eyes, and purple skin like Twilight. He wore a green T-shirt, purple pants, and dark gray sneakers. This is Spike, Twilight's foster brother.

He saw the text his sister sent him. _"Where are you?! Class is about to start!"_

Spike flinched when he imagined Twilight saying that to his face. He quickly texted back. _"Coming! We're just outside the building."_

Instantly, Twilight replied back. _"We?"_

Spike answered back. _"Me, Flash, Soarin', Discord, Cheese, and Fancy. We had our own slumber party while you had yours."_

He then quickly put away his phone to ignore any reply. Spike then saw something. Or rather, someone. "Hey, guys!" He called over to his friends.

They stopped at the steps. Flash Sentry had blue hair, blue eyes, and pale yellow skin. He wore a white shirt with his symbol of a lightning bolt with a shield under a black leather jacket, jeans, and sneakers.

Soarin' had wild navy hair, light cyan skin, and green eyes. He wore a blue sports jacket over a white shirt with a winged lightning bolt symbol, jeans, and white tennis shoes.

Discord had yellow and red eyes, gray skin, and brown hair. He wore a brown shirt, yellow pants, and black shoes.

Cheese Sandwich had poofy brown hair, mustard skin, and green eyes. He wore a green shirt with a pin of a cheese sandwich being cut in half, brown pants, and orange sneakers.

And finally, Fancy Pants, had pale skin, blue eyes, and blue hair styled neatly. He wore a white dress shirt with a crown pin, black pants, and polished black shoes.

They all turned back. "What's up, Spike?" Flash asked.

Spike pointed to a man on the ground, struggling to get up. But, he couldn't without his cane. Without hesitation, the guys ran over to help. Flash and Soarin' helped the man up, while Fancy handed him his cane.

"Thank you, gentlemen." The man said.

"It was nothing, sir." Spike said.

Discord looked the man up and down. "Well, I don't see any injuries."

"Guys, we're gonna be late!" Soarin' reminded.

"Time to skedaddle!" Cheese exclaimed.

"Please be more careful, sir!" Fancy called over to him as he and the other guys ran into the school.

Master Fu swung his cane over his shoulder and looked at another octagonal box in his hand. Again, all six have the potential to possess this one, but, the more the merrier.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, what you do think so far? Good? If you're confused, more will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Please leave a review about what you think so far.**

 **Got to fly!**


	2. Problem Times Six

Miraculous Equestria Girls

 **A/N: Wow! I'm surprised that this is off to a good start so far. And, I thank this of you who read the first chapter of this story.**

 **Now, let's get on with Chapter 2, where the conflict happens, and our heroes rise to take it on, with some help of two little and familiar friends.**

 **But, I must tell y'all this now. If some parts may seem weird or maybe even just wrong, it won't last for the whole story. I'll explain some more at the end of this chapter.**

 **So, let's roll it!**

Chapter 2

Problem Times Six

Spike and his friends ran in the classroom just in time, for the bell had rang for classes to begin. The boys panted for breath as they sat down at the only table that was the most vacant, save for one person. It was the new boy.

"Hi!" Spike greeted him as he and the other guys sat down. "I'm Spike, and these are my friends."

The boy smiled in return. "I'm Timber Spruce." He shook Spike's hand, then one by one, shook the others' as they introduced themselves.

When Twilight saw them sit down, she stood up, stomped over to them and grabbed Spike's ear roughly.

"OW!" Spike yelped. "Easy, Twi!"

"You really should consider yourself lucky you came in just before the bell." Twilight said as she released her foster brother. "Next time, try to get here with enough time."

"Hey, not every one of us is an A-student, Twilight." Spike retorted back. "But, I'll try next time."

"You better." She said, glaring at him.

"Hey, Twilight." Flash waved to her, trying to ease the tension between the two foster siblings.

Immediately, her anger vanished when she saw that her crush was speaking to her. She blushed strawberry red and tried to clear her throat.

"Oh, uh, h-hi, Flash! Morning good, uh, I mean, good morning!" Twilight nervously smiled before rushing back to her table. Flash turned to his friends, giving them a confused shrug.

The other guys turned to the table behind them and saw the other girls. Spike saw Applejack looking at him, smiled, and waved to her. AJ seemed to freeze when he caught her glancing at him, but she shyly smiled and waved back at him, blushing bright red.

Soarin' smiled a cocky smirk over at Rainbow Dash. She was a little surprised at this, but cheekily smirked back with a faint red blush; luckily for her, faint enough for him not to see.

Discord grinned at Fluttershy, and the shy girl blushed bright pink and hid behind the locks of hair framing in front of her face. Discord was a little confused, but shrugged it off. He knew that she was the most shy girl in school.

Cheese made a funny face at Pinkie, and she stifled her laughter with a blush, grinning silly at him.

And Fancy gave a polite smile towards Rarity. She returned the smile with a small pink blush.

Sunset rolled her eyes playfully with a smile. Her friends have had a thing for the guys in front of them for a few months. But, they never acted on them, for their own reasons. Flash is the lead guitarist of his own band, while Twilight was the singer of their band, isn't as experienced as him when it comes to band, and is the school nerd.

Soarin' and Rainbow are on the same soccer team together, but already, he had received a scholarship for soccer at a prestigious sports academy, and they're both now sophomores. Dash, however, is still working for her own scholarship to the same academy.

Spike, of course, is Twilight's foster brother, so Applejack thinks it may be awkward to date her best friend's brother. Twilight said she wouldn't mind, even teasing that she would like her as a sister-in-law, but the cowgirl still couldn't work up the nerve to try and ask.

Cheese is on the planning committee with Pinkie, but she thinks that their relationship has to remain professional. Anything closer than that can distract them both from their jobs to plan the school activities.

And as for Fancy, he had transferred from Crystal Prep the second semester of their freshman year, and some people might still see him as a Shadowbolt, so Rarity never acted more than a friendly acquaintance.

The teacher, Ms. Cheerilee, then entered the classroom. "All right, class. I'm sorry if I was a bit late. There was a little disturbance in the hallways, but, it's all taken care of." She then turned to the whiteboard. "Now, let's begin."

* * *

Walking down towards Principal Celestia's office, Bulk Biceps growled. It wasn't fair. He made a beautiful red leather wristband with a green gem in the center during art class the other day to present to the girl of his dreams: the most inspiring, beautiful, and one of the toughest girls in school, and who is also the captain of every sports team.

But, the cockiest jock, besides her, in school, Sky Stinger, insulted him badly, stating that she wouldn't go out with someone like him. And their argument resulted in Bulk going to the office.

He knew that Rainbow Dash was a little cocky as well, but at least when she sees that it's a bit too far, she'll stop and apologize, proving her loyalty. That's just how awesome she is. But, he might never tell her. And all because of Sky Stinger, who flirts with every girl on the sports teams; mainly Rainbow Dash herself, and it usually results with a punch to the face, making him a laughingstock.

But, Bulk knew he didn't deserve her. Nor did he. He could try, but what if Sky said is true? No, of course it's not! It's not true! And he'll prove it to him and to her!

* * *

Feeling the anger and the want for revenge from Bulk, Hawkmoth chuckled darkly. "Perfect. So much anger. My first victim. My first Akuma."

He opened his palm, and a single white butterfly landed in his palm. He gently covered it with his other hand, infusing it with dark magic. When he removed his hand, the butterfly's wings became tainted black with violet streams.

"Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize him!" Hawkmoth commanded as the Akuma fluttered away and into the city, searching for its target.

* * *

Bulk was nearing the office when the corrupted butterfly swooped in through an open window. It landed on the wristband he made for Rainbow Dash and phased through it, tainting the red band as a dark purple. Bulk's head went up as a neon purple light appeared over his eyes in a moth-shaped mask.

" _Stoneheart, I am Hawkmoth._ " A voice oozed into his ears, as smooth and inviting as honey. " _I can help you exact revenge on the one who brought you down. All I want in return is a couple of things._ "

Bulk Biceps grinned. "Count me in, Hawkmoth."

A purple bubbly mist then began to engulf him from the infected wristband. He felt his form change into a bigger person. Then, his mind went blank.

* * *

"All right, class." Cheerilee said to the class. "Now, open your textbooks to page 255."

But before anyone can reach for their books, a giant figure came crashing through the wall. Everyone screamed when a stone golem made himself visible through the dust. His entire body was made from stone, and his pupiless eyes were glowing pale yellow.

Stoneheart roared as he scanned the frightened students. There was no sign of Sky, but there she was. She was standing up in a defensive stance, ready to protect her fellow classmates with her textbook tight in her hands. He then began to trot over to her.

Soarin' saw where the stone being was going to. Or more like who he was heading towards. He quickly ran over and pulled Rainbow Dash out of the way.

Stoneheart growled when he saw her in the other boy's arms, blushing bright red but was still glaring at him with a fiery magenta gaze. He then charged towards them.

"Everyone, run!" Cheerliee ordered.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the students began running out of the classroom. Soarin' took hold of Dash's hand and followed everyone else out. For once, Rainbow didn't care that her crush was holding her hand. She was just confused on what the stone golem wants with her.

Stoneheart roared again and tried to follow them outside, but all the students were already scattering. He growled, then decided to head to the stadium. He had a feeling that Sky might be there.

* * *

The girls ran all the way back to Twilight's house. Already, the attack at the school had hit the news. So, Twilight's parents allowed them to hide in her room.

"Where's Spike?" Her mother asked before they left for her room.

Twilight just then got a text from her foster brother. "He's at Flash's place. He's fine."

After she joined her friends up in her room, Rarity turned on her laptop to watch the news broadcast.

"It's official." Rainbow said. "I hate first days back at school."

"Me too." Fluttershy whimpered.

"Me three." Pinkie said, for once not cheerful at the depth of the situation.

"Count the rest of us in it as well." Rarity said.

Applejack then noticed a small black octagonal box rolling out of Twilight's school bag. "Hey, Twilight." She said, picking it up. "Where'd you get this?" AJ placed the box in Twilight's hand and stood beside her as the other girls joined him.

"I don't know. What is this?"

* * *

In Flash's room, Cheese found a similar box in Flash's bag. "Hey, Flash. What's this?" He asked.

Flash took it from him, examining it. "I don't remember putting this in here." He said as the other guys came behind or beside him.

* * *

At the same time, Flash and Twilight opened the boxes. The guys saw a black ring, while the girls saw a pair of red earrings with five black spots on each.

Suddenly, an orb of light came out of both pieces of jewelry. The ring's light orb was light green, while the earrings' was red. Both groups shielded their eyes from the bright colorful lights.

When the red orb faded away, the girls saw a tiny red creature face them. It had a huge head for its body, a black spot on its forehead, and its eyes were a beautiful ocean blue. It appeared feminine, with tiny lashes framing the corners of the eyes.

When the green orb faded, the guys saw a similar creature, except black. It also had tiny triangular ears on its head, whiskers on its face, and its eyes were neon green and cat-like. It seemed like a male, judging from its cat-like appearance.

Both creatures quietly yawned and blinked away their drowsiness, like they had been sleeping for a long time. They then looked surprised when they each dropped their jaws and saw the group of six staring back at them in shock.

"Uh..." they said simultaneously, obviously confused. "He wasn't kidding when he said there was six of you."

* * *

 **A/N: And now, our rising heroes meet Tikki and Plagg! And they're definitely surprised that there's six people that are chosen for the Miraculous. A little awkward, right?**

 **Next, we will see their superhero forms and their teams are assembled. And, I think you guys already know what the duos are.**

 **And for those who are either confused and/or weirded out by Bulk Biceps having a thing for Rainbow Dash, don't ask. It was the first thing that popped in my head; not my best idea. And it won't last for long, thankfully for her and me. Maybe for y'all as well.**

 **I'll see you guys in Chapter 3! Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	3. The Transformation

Miraculous Equestria Girls

 **A/N: Wow! This story has been getting some good feedback. And I'm glad that it is. It shows that you guys like it.**

 **And now, onto the next chapter. I've been working on it since yesterday. Hope you enjoy it. Roll it!**

Chapter 3

The Transformation

In Twilight's room, the Rainbooms were still frozen with shock at the tiny red creature that was floating in front of them. Then, after a few more seconds, Fluttershy began squealing with delight.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed as she got closer to the little creature. "Aren't you the cutest thing ever?"

The little red ladybug slightly rubbed her head with embarrassment. "Well, at least one of you is not freaking out." She said.

"Well, this does take strange to the next level." Applejack said, her initial shock fading as well. "But then again, a giant rock man now wandering around Canterlot is pretty weird already."

"Oh." The red ladybug said. "Well, like he said, the more the merrier." She then flew in front of the girls, who were now not as surprised as before. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm a Kwami, and my name is Tikki."

"Uh, hello Tikki." Twilight said, giving her a tiny wave. "I'm-"

"I already know your name, Twilight Sparkle." Tikki said. She then turned to the others. "And you're Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. And might I add, very lovely and colorful names."

"Aww, thanks sugarcube." AJ said, blushing slightly along with the other girls.

"So, you're a Kwami?" Rainbow asked.

"I've never heard of a creature like that before." Twilight said.

"That's because no one knows." Tikki explained. "And it's best that absolutely nobody knows about me."

"Oki-doki!" Pinkie said. "We promise." At the same time, the Rainbooms stood up and crossed their hearts. "Cross our hearts and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in our eye."

Tikki giggled at the funny promise.

* * *

Meanwhile, Plagg had also erased his initial surprise, introduced himself, and explained what Tikki had said to the girls to the guys.

"Let me get this straight." Spike said. "So, you're Plagg, you're a Kwami, which is a magical creature that almost no one knows about."

"Yeah." Plagg said. "That pretty much sums it up. And for a gang of cool-looking cats like you six, you actually have some brains."

"Hey!" The guys shouted indignantly, while Discord let out a loud guffaw.

"I'm starting to like this little guy!" He laughed. Plagg snickered mischievously.

"So, why are you here, if I may ask?" Fancy asked.

"Well, basically you six are like chosen ones, and you're the only ones who can stop Stoneheart, that rock giant that is now rampaging the streets." Plagg said.

* * *

Back with the Rainbooms, Tikki had explained that to them as well.

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

"We can't go up against that monster!" Fluttershy whimpered, hiding behind her long pink locks of hair.

Tikki flew over to Fluttershy and gave her a comforting pat on her cheek. "Yes, you can." She said. "I know you could."

"Tikki's right!" Dash said. "We've handled against bullies and rivals. We can totally handle a giant rock man."

"With what?" Rarity asked dryly. "A baseball bat?"

"I'll show you." Tikki went over to the box she appeared from and showed the girls the earrings. "These earrings are no ordinary earrings. They can bestow the power of Creation to whoever wears them. With them, I can transform you girls."

* * *

With Plagg and the guys, the cat Kwami told them about his ring and showed it to them. "With this little beauty, all of you can have the power of Destruction; basic yin-yang concept."

"So, with this ring, we can be like superheroes?" Soarin' asked.

"Superheroes?" Cheese asked. "That would be awesome!"

"But I do have to tell you, that once one of you puts on this ring, there's no turning back for any of you." Plagg said. "So, if you want it, that's your choice."

Flash looked at the ring that Plagg had placed in his palm. He turned to the others. "What do you think, guys?"

The guys looked at each other. Spike then took the ring.

"I'm in." He said. The others then voiced their agreements.

* * *

With the Rainbooms, Twilight held the earrings in her hand. "Well, if we're going to do this, someone has to wear the earrings."

"Well, we all have had our ears pierced at some point." Rarity said, touching her ears.

"Not all of us." Pinkie said, turning over to Applejack, the rest of the Rainbooms following her gaze. The cowgirl gulped nervously.

After a couple of painful and stinging minutes, AJ was wearing the earrings. "How long do I have to wear these until I can take them off?" She asked, rubbing her sore ear lobes and feeling the smooth earrings.

"Only for a couple of weeks, darling." Rarity assured her. "Then, you can switch with any one of us."

"So, how do we stop that stone golem?" Rainbow asked the ladybug Kwami.

"Well, you have to find where its Akuma is." Tikki explained. "The corrupted magic butterfly that transformed the person. Then, you destroy the item and purify the Akuma."

"And do we have superpowers?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes." Tikki said. "Lucky Charm. You all can summon something from thin air that can help you achieve your goal. But, you can only use it once. And after one of you uses it, you all have five minutes before I run out of energy and you change back."

"Oh, nelly." Applejack said. "That's a bit intense."

"But, I'm still not sure we can do this, Tikki." Fluttershy said.

"Trust yourself, Fluttershy." Tikki assured.

"And you have us." Pinkie added in, wrapping an arm around the shy caretaker. The other girls smiled at her, making her feel a little better.

"So, how do we transform?" Twilight asked.

Tikki took a deep breath. "Well, I've never done this before, but it's possible. And this will be the first and last time I'm doing this, since it will take a lot more energy than usual. Girls, all of you take hands." Once they did, she continued. "Now Applejack, all you have to do, since you're wearing the earrings right now, just say, 'Spots On'."

"Spots On?" AJ asked.

No sooner she said those words, her earrings began glowing pink.

"And no matter what happens during the transformation, don't let go!" Tikki exclaimed before she was sucked into the left earring.

"What in tarnation?!" Applejack exclaimed. Now, both earrings turned red with five black spots. Suddenly, there was pink sparkles enveloping AJ, then it spread all over the other girls.

* * *

Back with the guys, Spike slipped on the ring on his right ring finger. Plagg then jumped onto his head.

"Okay, now gentlemen, hold each other's hands like you're singing Kumbaya." He instructed.

The guys raised a few eyebrows at his analogy, but did just that.

"Now remember, this is the first and last time we'll all be transforming together. Really tiring and works up an appetite." Plagg said. "Spike, since you have the ring, you have to say, 'Claws Out'. That's how you transform."

"Got it!" Spike said. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

As soon as he said it, the ring turned shiny black.

"And, whatever happens during this, don't let go until it's over!" Plagg shouted before he was pulled into the ring. When he did, a neon green paw print appeared. The guys saw green lightning envelope Spike first, then passed onto them two at a time.

When the light faded, the guys released each other's... claws.

They all saw that they were dressed similarly. They all wore black leather catsuits, gloves with sharp tips to appear as claws, two black triangle cat ears on their heads; feeling as real as their own that were hidden by their hair that turned more wild than normal, a black mask on their faces, their eyes turned cat-like, and they each have a belt that hangs down like a tail with a silver baton on the waist.

But then, they noticed that there were a few differences between all of them. Flash had his baton hanging from his side than from behind his waist, like a sword.

Soarin' had thin neon green racing stripes vertically across his torso, lower thighs, and across his mask.

Spike had his mask outlined in green and stretching into his hair, making him look like a rogue cowboy.

Discord had his claws a bit longer than everyone else, and had a thick green stripe going vertically in his hair.

Cheese had three thick black stripes going horizontally in his hair, making his hair appear like shadows.

And Fancy had a pair of more dressy gloves and if you look closely, there were a few visible black spots all over his suit.

"Wow!" Soarin' exclaimed. "We look good!"

"Uh-huh!" The others agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the girls, the pink sparkles faded, and the Rainbooms were in awe of their new appearances.

All of them were wearing red latex bodysuits with black spots everywhere. And they each had a red domino mask with five spots on their faces, a red yoyo with five black spots on their left hip, and red ribbons in their hair like a ladybug's antennae. But, there were also some differences between them.

Twilight had her hair up in a ponytail, her purple and pink highlights became red and black, the ribbons that tied her hair were also circled around the top of her head like a tiara, and the area from her hands to her forearms were black, like opera gloves.

Rainbow Dash, shockingly, had all of her hair red and black, hiding any sign of its original prismatic colors, and tied into a ponytail with the ribbons. Her feet were black, and there was black on her hands as well, like biker gloves. She also had see-through silver wings on her back.

Applejack had her hair tied in her usual low ponytail with the ribbons, her Stetson hat was gone, had a red and a black stripe in her hair, and from her feet to her knees was black and was in the shape of her cowgirl boots, with the spots red.

Fluttershy also had her hair up in a ponytail tied with the ribbons, had the red and black stripe in it, and she also had wings on her back like Rainbow, but instead of silver, they were a dark rosy pink color.

Pinkie Pie had her hair up in a poofy ponytail tied with the ribbons, had the red and black stripe in it, and had black going up from her hands to her elbows and from her feet to her knees.

And Rarity had her hair up in a more stylish ponytail tied with the short ruby red ribbons, had the red and black stripe in it, and her hands were black in the shape of fancy lace gloves.

"Oh, stunning!" The fashionista exclaimed. "Absolutely stunning!" The others were still not sure on how to react.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for now. Surprised on how they all transformed at the same time, and with their new appearances? I can bet so.**

 **But here's a heads up for future notice. The next two chapters will be out at least two weeks at a time. But after that, updates may be slower, because I will try to put an Akuma in each. And also, I have to decide which Ladybug/Cat Noir duo will battle which Akuma. If I need help, I will have a poll on my profile to know your opinions.**

 **Now, I'll see y'all in Chapter 4, where the transformed Rainbooms will finally meet their respective Black Cats.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	4. The Meet

Miraculous Equestria Girls

 **A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to write this chapter. I realized that I haven't thought of good names for most of the heroes! Silly me. I had ideas for some names, but they were pretty cheesy.**

 **Anyhow, let's get on with Chapter 4! Roll it!**

Chapter 4

The Meet

The girls looked at themselves in the huge full-length mirror. Rarity was the only one who seemed to love it as she admired herself, Rainbow Dash was panicking at her complete hair transformation, and the other four felt a little shy being in full bodysuits.

"What in the world happened to my hair?!" Dash shrieked as she held a lock of her now red and black striped hair.

Twilight was feeling around her suit, seeing if there was something that can unbutton or unzip. But, there was nothing. "How can you take this off?" She asked herself.

Applejack looked around the room for the little Kwami, but she was nowhere in sight. "Tikki?" She called. "If ya don't mind, we want our normal clothes back. There's no way we're going out like this."

"We look like ladybug superheroes!" Pinkie squealed, her initial uneasiness gone.

"Twilight?" Her mother called to her. "Is everything okay up there?"

"Uh..." Twilight paused when Fluttershy pointed out to the balcony. Tikki said that no one must know that she exists, for their safety more than hers. "We're fine, Mom!" Twilight answered back.

"Okay, sweetie." As soon as she said that, the girls quickly and quietly went out on the balcony.

"All right, girls." Applejack said. "We can get over this weird and obviously magic transformations. Let's just focus on the problem."

Rainbow took a deep breath. "AJ's right. Even though I miss my awesome hair, we have bigger fish to fry."

"I think these suits and the hair and masks are to conceal our identities." Pinkie theorized. "Just like real superheroes!"

"I'm still not sure about this." Fluttershy said.

"Tikki's right, though." Twilight said. "We can do this."

"Absolutely." Rarity agreed. "But, how in the world are we going to find that stone giant?"

"Pinkie and I had to have a map of the city memorized for one of our classes." Twilight said. "From the direction that he left the school..."

"He must be heading towards the stadium!" Pinkie realized.

Dash froze. "The soccer team is over there for practice! We got to hurry!"

"But, how will we get there in time?" Applejack asked.

"Well, Fluttershy and I have wings, so we can fly over there." Rainbow said. She decided to test her thin silver wings. She slowly flapped them to get the feel of it, then fluttered them faster to get up in the air a couple of feet. "This is so awesome!" She exclaimed. "Come on, Fluttershy!"

"Oh, you know that I'm afraid of heights." The shy girl whimpered.

"Come on!" Dash encouraged. "Just pretend you're... a butterfly."

Fluttershy slowly nodded, then closed her eyes. She imagined that she was a pretty little butterfly and began to flitter her delicate pink wings. Soon, she was a few feet up in the air. When she opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't on the ground, she wasn't afraid anymore.

"All right, Fluttershy." Rainbow cheered as she helped her friend get up to her height.

"Well, you two can fly." Twilight said. "But are we supposed to get around? We don't have wings."

"We can use these." Pinkie held up her yo-yo and began playing with it.

"A yo-yo?" Rarity asked as she unhooked her own.

AJ curiously examined her yo-yo, but decided it was worth a try. She threw it as far as she can, and it hooked onto a nearby telephone pole. "Now, that is far."

One by one, Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity threw their yo-yos in the same direction. But when they tugged on their strings, they all were sent flying across, screaming.

Dash and Fluttershy were looking off to where the others went flying towards. "Let's follow them." Rainbow suggested.

"Okay." Fluttershy complied. They then flew after them, but they did have some difficulty steering.

* * *

Meanwhile, the team of Black Cats were testing out their new abilities and batons. Right now, they were all performing balancing acts, walking from one building to another.

"I can definitely get used to this." Flash said.

"Me too." Spike agreed.

Discord then heard something, thanks to his new sharpened hearing from his cat ears. "Are you guys hearing what I'm hearing?"

The other Black Cats began listening. There was something; it sounded like screaming. And it seemed like it was getting closer. The six Cats looked up and saw four red figures falling towards them, and two more flying in fast from the sides. Before any of them can blink, they all were tackled down by a red blur.

Four of each got tangled up in a yo-yo's string, dangling from a silver baton, while the other two pairs ended up rolling along the street.

The guys blinked and saw that each of them was tangled up with or pinned down by a girl dressed in a ladybug suit. But like them, each one was slightly different. As for the Ladybugs, they felt a little embarrassed by crashing into guys dressed in black catsuits. And they were all a little bit different, just like them.

Soarin' was the first to snap out of it and make a catchy remark. "Hey, there. Nice of you ladies to drop in."

Rainbow rolled her eyes with annoyance as she jumped up and off of the cat-themed person and checked over her wings. "Like that was supposed to be intentional."

Finally, Applejack managed to untangle herself and Spike, and they both dropped to the ground. Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie followed her lead. And Fluttershy quickly got off of Discord, shyly apologizing.

Fancy Pants looked over at the Ladybugs. "I suppose you ladies are the partners our little friend told us about."

"I guess so." Rarity said, dusting herself.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." Cheese said. He first pointed to himself, then over to Flash, Soarin', Spike, Discord, and Fancy. "I'm Cat Burglar, and that's Black Knight, Shadow Racer, Cat Noir, Dark Lord, and Black Leopard."

The others guys looked at each other surprised, seeing that Cheese had come up with persona names for them already, but quickly decided to just roll with it.

"Nice to meet all of you." Pinkie greeted, and began to introduce herself and the other girls, starting with her, then Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, then Rarity. "I'm Lady Luck, and that's Princess Ladybug, Swift Spot, Ladybug, Junebug, and Coccinelle."

The other Ladybugs glanced at each other, shocked that Pinkie both had come up with alter egos so quickly and that she knew Prench, but also all mentally decided to just go with it.

A loud roar was then heard and the ground shook as the rock giant made itself appear out on the street, heading towards the stadium.

The six Black Cats grabbed their batons and each extended them to an almost impossible height of 40 feet! They then began swinging and running across the rooftops.

"Come on, Ladybugs!" Flash called out to them. "We better catch up!"

The girls were a little hesitant, but then began swinging or flying across the sky, and it seemed like they were getting the hang of their new abilities.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know! This is definitely a lot shorter than my other chapters so far, but this is the best I can do on short notice. And Coccinelle is Ladybug in French actually, for those who didn't know.**

 **Next time, the Black Cats and Ladybugs will finally get in their first battle. And it will be long, and sadly, it will take some time to write it. So, I won't make any promises on update dates.**

 **I guess I'll see y'all in Chapter 5! Please leave a review about what you guys think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	5. Stoneheart

Miraculous Equestria Girls

 **A/N: Aw, man! I'm so sorry for the super long wait. Though I did warn that updates on this story won't be very often. But, I hope that this could be worth it.**

 **Let's get on with Chapter 5, and see how this first battle will go. Roll it!**

Chapter 5

Stoneheart

The twelve superheroes jumped or flew from roof to roof until the Canterlot stadium came into view.

"Any ideas on how to stop that guy?" Cat Noir asked.

Princess Ladybug thought deeply, keeping her eyes on Stoneheart. "The more I think about it, the more I think that there is something familiar about that stone golem."

"Now that you mention it, I think you're right." Black Knight said.

Ladybug began twirling her yo-yo. "Come on, y'all!" She threw it to one of the poles of the stadium roof. "We got a rock giant to wrangle!" She then leaped across to the stadium, with everyone else following her lead.

* * *

In the stadium, the Canterlot Wondercolt soccer team were packing up now that practice was over. Since Rainbow Dash wasn't there to practice with them today, Spitfire, the co-captain, was in charge, along with Fleetfoot. Among the other team members was Sky Stinger and his best friend, Vapor Trail.

Suddenly, a roar was then heard as Stoneheart burst into the stadium. His glowing yellow eyes narrowed as he saw his subject of revenge.

"SKY!" He shouted, as the Black Cats and Ladybugs landed on the far bleachers of the west side of the stadium, seeing the frightened team looking up at Stoneheart. "Who's the chicken now?!"

That voice finally made itself recognizable to Princess Ladybug. "Uh, guys? I think that rock man is Bulk Biceps."

"What?!" Everyone else exclaimed.

"How did Bulk become that, that scary monster?" Junebug asked, gesturing to the golem down below. "True, he may be big and loud, but he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"If I must take a guess, that annoying Sky Stinger must've pushed his buttons once too hard." Dark Lord suggested. Everyone groaned.

"That unsurprisingly makes so much sense." Black Leopard said.

"Yes, indeed." Coccinelle agreed.

"Once I'm through with you, I'll prove to you who Rainbow Dash will choose!" Stoneheart added.

The superheroes all froze as this news bit hit them like a bolt of lightning. "What?" Swift Spot almost shrieked loud enough to be heard.

"Is he saying that he has the hots for Rainbow Dash?" Shadow Racer asked, having a shocked look on his face.

"Uh, maybe this shouldn't come as too much of a surprise." Lady Luck said.

"Being one of the most popular girls in Canterlot High, and maybe even in the whole city, it is likely that she would have a few admirers." Cat Burglar pointed out.

Swift Spot quickly resisted the urge to throw up. As Rainbow Dash, she already had enough to deal with Sky and Zephyr Breeze, Fluttershy's younger brother, flirting with her; all attempts with either of them ending with a hard right-hook to the face, but this was really hard to stomach. Bulk was a friend, and only a friend, so she wasn't sure how to let him down without hurting him.

Shadow Racer wasn't so keen on this new information, either. As Soarin', he seemed to be the only guy in school that knows better than to get on Rainbow's nerves. Especially when Sky or some other guy would try to act suave with her, which is why she always acts so cool with him, since he didn't see her like that, but as a great friend and a trustworthy teammate. But when Sky or someone else tries to pull a move on her, either he lets Dash handle it, or just scare him away with a death warning.

"So, what's our first move?" Cat Noir asked.

"We take him down." Shadow Racer said, gripping his baton. He can't let his girl best friend be that rock man's next target. He extended his baton and swung into the stadium. Swift Spot tried to grab his belt-like tail, but missed.

"Wait, hang on a minute!" She shouted.

But Shadow Racer was already running across the field, used his baton to jump up higher over Stoneheart, and got ready to attack.

"We'll see who gets Rainbow Dash!" Stoneheart shouted before a small black figure appeared in his view.

"I don't think either of you are her type!" Shadow Racer said before swinging his silver baton and hit him across the face. But instead of flinching, the rock giant began glowing and then grew in size and roared even louder. "Well, that wasn't according to plan."

Swift Spot slapped her forehead at what they had just seen. "Well, that's just great! We can't take him down without him growing every time we hit him!"

"Anyone else have a bright idea?" Dark Lord asked.

Princess Ladybug twirled her yo-yo and swung it, wrapping it around the arm of Stoneheart. "We help and continue to try."

The other Ladybugs looked over at each other and nodded in agreement. They also swung their yo-yos and the cords tangled around various points in the stadium.

"Let's get to it, then." Ladybug said as they swung into the stadium. The Black Cats looked at each other and followed their lead, jumping in with their extended batons.

Stoneheart had Shadow Racer in a position to crush him with his fist, but Swift Spot wrapped her yo-yo string around his leg and pulled him out of the way.

"Consider yourself lucky I saved your skin, furball." She said as she ran off to join everyone else in the fight.

"Thanks, though." Shadow Racer said as he followed her lead.

Princess Ladybug jumped over the rocky arm and slid across the short turf of the play field. Lady Luck and Coccinelle came by her side.

"Anyone have any ideas yet?" Princess Ladybug asked.

Lady Luck seemed to have a light bulb turn on. She then shouted to Cat Burglar, who was hanging onto the back of Stoneheart. "Hey! What is the power of the Black Cats?"

"We can basically destroy anything we touch after we activate our power called Cataclysm." He explained before Stoneheart finally got him and threw him across the stadium.

"Well, that is a little drastic." Coccinelle commented.

"I think we should give it a try." Cat Noir said after he dodged another fist.

"Hang on there, partner." Ladybug said. "This is just an innocent person who was transformed into this giant boulder man, and besides, none of us here can't use our powers yet unless we have an extra five minutes to detransform."

"Good point." Cat Noir said.

"So what can we do?" Junebug asked as she jumped out of the way of Stoneheart's foot.

"And someone better come up with an idea soon!" Dark Lord added as he somersaulted out of the way of a swinging rock fist.

"I got this!" Cat Burglar said as he twirled his baton and hit Stoneheart on the leg. But as before, the stone golem grew in size once again.

"Cat Burglar!" The other superheroes reprimanded him.

"Whoops, I guess I forgot about that detail." He said sheepishly before he was sent flying into the soccer goal.

Swift Spot saw that the soccer team had left the stadium during their fight, much to her relief. She then realized that now that Stoneheart was twice as big as he was before, it will be harder to keep him in the stadium if he gets any bigger. Even if Sky was gone, he would go after her next. Well, after Rainbow Dash, not Swift Spot. Suddenly, an idea then went up into her head.

"Hey, Ladybugs!" She called her team. "I have an idea!"

"Well, we'd like to hear it!" Ladybug said, trying to pull back her yo-yo that was tangled around the rocky fist of Stoneheart.

"If this guy wants Rainbow Dash, then he'll have her!"

"What?!" Everyone shouted, confused.

Swift Spot went over to Shadow Racer. "Try to keep him busy. We'll meet you back down in a minute."

"But what do you mean, Stoneheart will have Rainbow Dash?" He asked her.

Swift Spot placed a hand on his shoulder, and the two locked eyes. "Look, I promise you, on the Miraculous my team and I share, that she won't get a scratch. Believe me on that."

Neither noticed that heat was slowly rushing into the two superheroes' faces, hidden underneath their masks, as green cat eyes gazed into magenta gems for eyes.

"Okay." He finally said to her. They both shared a trusting smile before Swift Spot swung over to the top of the stadium to meet up with the rest of the Ladybugs.

"Okay, now what do you mean by that?" Ladybug asked Swift Spot. "Tikki said that this will be the first and last time we'll all transform together. It takes too much energy for her to use to keep us like this. Also, we can't use Dash, aka you, as bait. It's too dangerous, and who knows what he could do if he gets you."

"Well, what if Stoneheart assumed that I was somewhere else where the Ladybugs and Black Cats can take him down?" Swift Spot rhetorically asked.

"You mean, like a trap?" Princess Ladybug guessed.

"Exactly." Swift confirmed with a confident smirk.

"That could work." Princess Ladybug turned to Lady Luck and Coccinelle. "You think you two can start luring him?"

"Absolutely!" Lady Luck saluted before she and Coccinelle swung back down. As they helped the Black Cats, they began talking loudly.

"Oh my, if he is smitten by Rainbow Dash, I do hope he doesn't try to come after her next!" Coccinelle said.

"Yeah!" Lady Luck agreed. "She's over at Town Hall on her afternoon run! I really hope Stoney here doesn't find her!"

The Black Cats were all confused at what the two Ladybugs were doing, but whatever it was, it seemed to work because Stoneheart had stopped attacking them.

"Rainbow Dash is at Town Hall?" He asked, processing the false information. He then began heading out of the stadium and towards Town Hall. "I'm coming for you, Rainbow Dash!"

"We gotta go after him!" Shadow Racer was about to take off with his baton, but Swift Spot used her yo-yo to pull him back.

"Easy there, tiger." She teased as she released the string. "She won't get hurt."

"How can you be so sure?" SR asked, getting back on his feet.

"Because Rainbow Dash isn't at Town Hall." Junebug said as she and the other two Ladybugs came down.

"You tricked him?" Black Leopard asked.

"Indeed." Coccinelle confirmed with a flip of her hair. "And we will catch him there and bring him to justice!"

"And also, get to the bottom of all this." Ladybug added.

Dark Lord suddenly came up beside Junebug, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I really like this devious idea of yours, ladies." He said as he gave a flirty glance to the Ladybug beside him. Junebug blushed a little from behind her mask, but rolled her eyes and moved away from his grip.

"Let's get going, then." Princess Ladybug said as all of them began heading over to Town Hall.

* * *

Over at the Town Hall, everyone had already started to run and scream as Stoneheart arrived on the scene. The stone golem roamed around, scanning the crowd for the girl with spectrum colored hair. But, there was no sign of her. He roared angrily as he began to climb up the Town Hall building to get a better view.

"Hey, Rocky!" A voice called out. Stoneheart turned to the direction of the voice and saw the Black Cats and Ladybugs on a nearby roof adjacent to the Town Hall. They then all jumped down to the ground below.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Stoney, but the object of your affections is not here!" Black Knight said.

"Where is she?" Stoneheart demanded.

"Safe and far away from you!" Shadow Racer said, pointing his baton at him.

Stoneheart growled viciously when he realized he had been swindled, but then, he began coughing really hard. After a few violent coughs, a gigantic swarm of dark purple butterflies flew out of his mouth. The heroes would've been grossed out if the butterflies weren't forming the face of a man.

"City of Canterlot," the image of the man began to speak, "I am Hawkmoth."

"Hawkmoth?" The twelve superheroes questioned to each other. Was he the reason why Stoneheart became a super villain?

The butterfly image began to talk again. "All of you Ladybugs, Black Cats, give me your earrings and ring, the Miraculouses, that you all share now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Swift Spot interrupted. "Hold the phone, Hawkmoth. We all know this trick; trying to make us look the bad guys here."

"Well, yer lies ain't gonna get you nowhere." Ladybug added, as she and the other Ladybugs came forward and into the view of the butterfly image.

"We're not going to let you reverse the roles here." Princess Ladybug said. "You're the one who turned an innocent victim into a supervillian, not us."

"So, it seems that you are the real bad guy." Junebug declared, sounding as brave as she could.

"Listen here, Hawkmoth." Coccinelle said. "No matter how long it takes, and no matter what the challenges, we will find you and you will hand us your Miraculous!"

With that, all six Ladybugs swung or flew up the Town Hall building up to the image made of butterflies.

Lady Luck began twirling her yo-yo and shouted, "Time to de-evilise!" She slid a finger over the surface of her yo-yo, and it opened to reveal a glowing sparkling pink inside. The others quickly followed suit and began to slice apart the image, making Hawkmoth yell in pain. In six blurs of red, the Ladybugs captured all of the corrupted butterflies until the image dissipated and they landed on the roof of Town Hall.

Everyone down below was watching in awe at what they saw. Princess Ladybug then began to speak in a loud voice to be heard. "Let us make this promise to you. No matter whoever tries to harm you in our fair city of Canterlot, the Ladybugs and Black Cats will do everything in our power to keep you safe."

Once she finished, all of the Ladybugs re-opened their yo-yos and held them in the air. From each, a swarm of pure white butterflies emerged and flew out into the sky.

The Black Cats were watching the Ladybugs in awe. They then all felt something warm, sharp, and tingling hit them in their hearts. All of them were thinking the same thing as they kept their eyes on one specific Ladybug: Black Knight on Princess Ladybug, Shadow Racer on Swift Spot, Cat Noir on Ladybug, Dark Lord on Junebug, Cat Burglar on Lady Luck, and Black Leopard on Coccinelle.

 _Whoever she is behind that mask, I love that girl._

* * *

In his lair, Hawkmoth growled with annoyance. "That's the problem with superheroes! They always have to get in the way!" He then had his neon mask light up his face to communicate with Stoneheart.

"Stoneheart, you know that they're hiding your loved one somewhere. Snatch their Miraculouses, and they'll be powerless against you."

"Okay, Hawkmoth." Stoneheart answered. The stone golem began climbing up to the top of Town Hall.

The Black Cats joined the Ladybugs on the platform below. "We better stop him fast before he decides to tear the city apart." Shadow Racer pointed out.

"Where could his Akuma be?" Ladybug wondered aloud.

Coccinelle just then noticed that around his right wrist, there was a black wristband with a dark purple gem. "Maybe it's in that wristband." She said, pointing to it.

"It might be." Black Leopard said. "It is the only material object that we see."

"But how are we supposed to get it if we can't so much as punch him?" Dark Lord asked.

Princess Ladybug thought about it. There is one way, but it is very risky. "I think we should use our powers." She said, grabbing her yo-yo.

"You think that this is the right time?" Swift Spot asked.

"There doesn't seem to be any other solution." Princess Ladybug said. "But, does anyone know how they work?"

"Let me try!" Lady Luck suggested, and tossed her spinning yo-yo into the air. "Lucky Charm!"

A large swarm of glowing red ladybugs came spiralling out of the yo-yo and circled up in the air. Once they compacted back together in a white flash of light, a red object with black spots appeared and landed in Lady Luck's hands.

"A parachute?" Swift Spot asked, recognizing the object.

"You sure you said it right?" Cat Burglar asked.

"What the heck are we supposed to do with this?" Ladybug asked.

Cat Noir saw that Stoneheart's weight was causing some parts of the building to start and collapse in on itself. "You better figure it out soon, because this place is going down!" The Black Cats sprung into action and they began to hold up the crumbling parts of the building up.

The Ladybugs quickly looked around them, and strangely for them, everything was in black and white. But when they saw their yo-yos, they lit up in red with black spots. Then, they saw the parachute highlighted in the same pattern, then Stoneheart appeared the same.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Princess Ladybug asked her team.

"It may seem crazy, but it's worth a shot." Ladybug said. She turned to the Black Cats. "Can one of y'all keep him in one place?"

"On it!" Cat Burglar said, and used his baton to hold up his section of the columns. He then jumped up and climbed up to where Stoneheart was.

He jumped as high as he can, and then shouted, "Cataclysm!" Black bubbling specs appeared around his right hand as he landed close to the golem's feet. He slid around him in a circle, his empowered hand touching the section of the roof, turning it solid black. When he removed his hand and jumped down, the roof started to collapse, and Stoneheart fell halfway through.

"Will that buy you girls enough time?" Cat Burglar asked, who was back at his post.

"Perfect!" Lady Luck said.

With that, the Ladybugs swung up or flew up to where Stoneheart was on the roof. Swift Spot and Junebug wrapped their yo-yos around the straps of the parachute, while down below, Ladybug had hers wrapped around the cord.

"Hey, rock face!" Ladybug called up to the giant rock man. "Heads up!"

She then pulled her yo-yo down, therefore pulling the cord. The parachute then exploded open and the two flying Ladybugs flew back, letting it catch in his face.

"Now!" Swift Spot shouted.

Coccinelle jumped up and snatched the wristband away Stoneheart. "Ooh, very nice." She said, seeing how much work Bulk Biceps must've put into it.

"Coccinelle!" Princess Ladybug called to her.

"Oh! Right!" Coccinelle dropped the wristband and stomped hard on the purple gem, breaking it. When she removed her foot from the broken jewel, a black butterfly with neon purple stripes crawled out of the remnants and was about to fly away.

"I don't think so, Akuma!" Lady Luck shouted. "No more evil-doing for you!" She once again slid her finger across the surface of her yo-yo, opening it and revealing the magical sparkling pink inside. She then began twirling it around. "Time to de-evilize!"

Lady Luck swung her yo-yo at the Akuma, catching it, and brought it back to her. "Gotcha!" She then re-opened her yo-yo again, and a pure white butterfly fluttered away, completely purified.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly." Junebug said to the little insect as it flew past her, and she and Swift Spot landed back on the ground with the parachute, removing it from Stoneheart's face as it was deflating back into the pack.

When they all landed back on the roof, the pack began glowing. Lady Luck took the pack and tossed it up into the air while shouting, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The pack glowed even brighter, and then, it split into swarms of magical ladybugs, flying throughout Canterlot, magically fixing all the damage that was caused. Buildings were repaired completely, as if nothing had ever happened.

The Black Cats joined the Ladybugs on the balcony on the roof. "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Black Knight asked, awestruck.

"Yeah." Everyone else answered.

"It's dazzling." Coccinelle said.

"It's beautiful." Junebug added.

"It's amazing." Ladybug replied.

"It's awesome!" Swift Spot exclaimed.

"It's sparkly." Lady Luck piped in.

"It's miraculous." Princess Ladybug finished.

After the ladybugs finally vanished, Stoneheart had black ooze and bubbles surround him, and Bulk Biceps shrunk back to his normal size. He looked around, having no recollection of what had happened.

"You know, we do make a pretty good team." Dark Lord said.

"We sure do!" Swift Spot added. "We are awesome!"

"Definitely!" Shadow Racer agreed, and the two shared a fist bump. "Pound it!" They exclaimed.

The others smiled at each other and did the same: Princess Ladybug with Black Knight, Ladybug with Cat Noir, Junebug with Dark Lord, Lady Luck with Cat Burglar, and Coccinelle with Black Leopard.

* * *

In his lair, Hawkmoth was seething with anger, all of the butterflies flittering around the domed room. "This is just the beginning, you Ladybugs. You and the Black Cats may have won the battle, but I will win the war." His fist clenched tighter.

"I will get your Miraculouses!" He vowed. "I will get the absolute power! And all of Canterlot will be mine!"

With that, the huge circular glass window began to spiral close, waiting until his next strike.

* * *

Back at Town Hall, the Ladybugs and Black Cats landed on the ground, with Black Knight helping get Bulk Biceps down as well. Just then, the mayor came up to them. She was a kind and aging woman with silver hair, pale tan skin, and dark blue eyes, and she wore a beige work dress with matching heels.

"Canterlot City is indebted to you, Ladybugs and Black Cats." She said. "Could we at least know your names individually?" She asked.

The twelve superheroes glanced over at each other, and knew right then that they were all thinking the same thing.

"I'm Princess Ladybug, and my partner is Black Knight." Princess Ladybug started off, taking a place beside her Black Cat partner.

"The name's Swift Spot, and I'm partners with Shadow Racer." Swift Spot picked it up, placing a friendly arm on her Black Cat's shoulder.

"I'm Ladybug, and I'm teamed with Cat Noir." Ladybug continued, standing next to her partner.

"My name is Junebug, and my partner is Dark Lord." Junebug added in a surprising moment of confidence by standing next to her partner.

"I'm Lady Luck, and this is my partner, Cat Burglar." Lady Luck piped up cheerfully, wrapping an arm around her partner's shoulders.

"And I am Coccinelle, and my partner is Black Leopard." Coccinelle finished, taking her place beside her Black Cat.

"We're here to keep you safe." They all said simultaneously.

Suddenly, a beeping was heard from Ladybug's earrings. She placed two fingers over them, quickly realizing that their time was running out. Next to her, Cat Noir saw that one of the five black spots had vanished. A similar beeping noise was then heard from his ring. Beside him, Ladybug saw that one of the glowing neon green pads of a cat's paw print had disappeared as well.

"We best go now." Cat Noir said. The other heroes nodded.

Black Knight showed Bulk to the mayor. "Can you please escort him back to his school, Madam Mayor?" He asked.

The mayor smiled. "Of course." She then began leading Bulk to her car, while the heroes swung, jumped, or flew up to the closest roof.

"So, are we all okay on who's partners with who?" Princess Ladybug asked.

"No contest." Cat Burglar answered, looking at Lady Luck with a cocky smile. The Ladybug in question rolled her eyes with a playful smile.

"Definitely not." She answered coyly with a finger bopping his nose, making him blush red under his black mask.

Ladybug heard her earrings give another beep. "C'mon ladies." She said. "We best go." She turned to Cat Noir. "Seeing ya for patrol tonight, Cat Noir?" She asked, giving him a bright smile.

Her Black Cat felt heat rising in his face like a flood. He hoped his mask hid it, though. "Patrol?" He asked.

Ladybug nodded. "Since we know that Hawkmoth fellow is somewhere in town, we gotta keep an eye out for any of his Akumas, day or night." She explained.

Cat Noir grinned cheekily. "It's a date, then." He said, inching his face closer to hers, seeing that she had tiny white freckles on her cheeks, almost completely hidden underneath her mask. Freckles that seemed pretty familiar.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and pushed his face away with a finger. "I wouldn't go that far, you rascal." She teased with a sly smile. She didn't know why then, but there was a strange yet familiar heat creeping up her cheeks.

"We are all taking turns using our Miraculous, correct?" Black Leopard asked.

"It seems so." Coccinelle answered, coming up to him. "I look forward to our first mission together." She said.

Black Leopard took her latex covered hand and lightly kissed the back of it. "As do I, milady."

Coccinelle rolled her eyes with a soft smile, even though the kind gesture made her insides churn in a familiar way when she would talk with a certain someone.

"You up for a race, Swift?" Shadow Racer asked his partner with a challenging smirk.

Swift Spot returned it. "As much as I would like for you to eat my dust, no can do right now." She answered. "But, I'll be up for it when it's our turn. Deal?" She held out her red and black latex hand for a handshake.

"Deal." Shadow Racer said, sealing it with shaking her hand.

"I'll be looking forward to when it will be our turn." Dark Lord said to Junebug, sending her a flashy grin.

Junebug rolled her eyes, but returned the smile. "Actually, I will be, too." She said.

Princess Ladybug turned to Black Knight. "So, I'll be waiting for our first mission." She said.

Black Knight smiled at her. "Me too, Princess." He said.

Ladybug heard her earrings beep a third time. "Time to get movin', girls."

The others nodded, waved to to their respective Black Cat partners, then swung or flew away. The Black Cats smiled at the Ladybugs as they disappeared over the rooftops. They definitely can't wait.

* * *

The girls made it back to Twilight's bedroom balcony just as the last spot on Ladybug's earrings vanished. Pink sparkles went up their bodies, erasing the latex bodysuits, masks, ribbons, and excess red and black coloring from their hair as if they never existed. Princess Ladybug transformed back into Twilight Sparkle, Swift Spot back into Rainbow Dash, Ladybug back into Applejack, Junebug back into Fluttershy, Lady Luck back into Pinkie Pie, and Coccinelle back into Rarity. Tikki appeared in a flash of pink light out of Applejack's left earring, and landed in her hands, exhausted.

"All right!" Rainbow cheered as she held a lock of her original spectrum colored hair. "Not only do I have my awesome hair back, but we had just defeated a real super villain!"

Applejack looked down at the Kwami in her hands. "You all right, Tikki?"

Tikki opened her fatigued eyes. "That was fun, but I'm super tired. And hungry."

"Well, what would ya like?" AJ asked.

"Cookies are my favorite." Tikki said, sitting up. "Chocolate chip, to be exact."

"Coming up!" Pinkie said, pulling out a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

Tikki was surprised at how fast Pinkie did that. "How did-"

"Don't ask." Twilight cut her off. "It's best to just roll with it."

Tikki raised a supposed eyebrow, but then shrugged. She then zipped over to the plate of cookies that Pinkie had placed on a nearby table.

Fluttershy was eyeing Rainbow. "You know, Dashie." She said, getting the athlete's attention. "Once we get back to school, you should talk to Bulk Biceps about what happened."

Dash then remembered that him and Sky Stinger's fight for her affection was the reason why he was akumatized. "Yeah. I will."

"Now that everything is fixed and put back to normal, we should be heading back to class in about an hour?" Rarity asked.

"It seems so." Twilight said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Black Cats jumped through Flash's bedroom window just as the last green pad on the ring blinked and disappeared. Neon green electricity and black specs rose up over their bodies, taking away the cat suits, fake cat ears, cat eyes, and excess black or green in their hair. Black Knight transformed back into Flash Sentry, Shadow Racer back into Soarin', Cat Noir back into Spike, Dark Lord back into Discord, Cat Burglar back into Cheese Sandwich, and Black Leopard back into Fancy Pants. Plagg flew out of the ring on Spike's finger in a black blur and landed in his hands, just as exhausted as Tikki was.

"Oh, my poor aching body!" He cried out. "I can't move! And I'm starving!"

Spike rolled his eyes at the Kwami's dramatic antics. "Well, what would you like, buddy?" He asked.

Plagg had a giddy look in his green cat eyes. "Camembert, please." He said.

"Camembert?" The guys asked, not knowing what it was. Fancy Pants seemed to know, though.

"It is a kind of cheese." He explained, having a dour look on his face as he got out a lunch box from his backpack. "Some say it has... an acquired taste and smell."

He then pulled out a small wheel of cheese and handed it to Plagg. The guys exclaimed in disgust as the strong smell hit their noses. Plagg, however, grinned like the cat caught the canary and snatched the cheese.

"Get used to it, boys." He said. "You chose it, so you better learn to deal with it." With that, he zipped to Flash's desk and sat down to enjoy his cheese. The guys groaned.

"Where do you get that stuff?" Flash asked.

"It is quite expensive." Fancy explained. "But, because of my so-called privileged life, I have lots of it." He handed Spike three extra wheels of Camembert. "I'll bring all of you some of them to give to Plagg when he needs it."

"Just our luck." Discord complained. "Now, we'll smell like moldy cheese all the time."

"Bring some air freshener." Cheese suggested.

"I already do." Soarin' said, implying that since he was on the sports team, he needed to smell decent after a long and sweaty practice.

* * *

Soon, Canterlot High was bustling as students came back to at least attend the last hour of school. The girls soon found Sunset Shimmer over at the steps.

"Remember, Pinkie." Applejack whispered to the party girl as she held her Stetson hat, where Tikki was hiding underneath. "We Pinkie-Promised."

"Right." Pinkie said. "And you can't ever break a Pinkie Promise."

Sunset then saw her friends and waved to them. "Hey, girls!" She ran over to them and all of them were soon in a group hug. "Did you hear the news?" She asked excitedly.

"What news?" Twilight asked, trying to sound clueless, though she had a feeling that she already knew what Sunset was saying. From the corner of her eye, she saw Applejack slightly grab her hat, knowing that she was a little cautious about Tikki hiding underneath.

Sunset looked at Twilight, her jaw opened in surprise. "Uh, the news that there's not just one, but twelve real superheroes right here in Canterlot!" She said like it was obvious.

AJ breathed a silent sigh of relief and let go of her hat.

"Oh, that!" Twilight pretended to realize. "Yeah, that is pretty cool."

"Cool? More like awesome!" Rainbow Dash added.

Sunset then noticed something. "Applejack, when did you get your ears pierced?" She asked, pointing to the shiny black earrings in her ear lobes.

The cowgirl tensed for a second. She can't lie to a friend, but she would also be breaking a Pinkie Promise. And Pinkie never really forgave her for that one time. Even though technically, she didn't break it, but try telling that to her.

"Well, um, Pinkie dared me to have them pierced." Applejack decided to said. Well, that was partially true. "Rarity did 'em for me, so now, I gotta keep wearing for a couple of weeks."

Sunset was still a little suspicious, since the cowgirl never had her ears pierced. Rarity had hers pierced first, then Pinkie, then Fluttershy, then Twilight. Rainbow had her own pierced on a dare as well. "Okay." She said, choosing not to push the subject further.

They all slightly laughed and started to head into the school. But then, Fluttershy saw Bulk Biceps sitting on one of the steps. She caught Dash's attention and gestured to him. Rainbow noticed that he was looking pretty guilty about what happened.

Applejack came to her side. "Ya know what ya have to do." She said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." Rainbow said. "But, it is obviously different than rejecting Sky or Zephyr. No offense, Fluttershy." She added, turning to the kind-hearted girl.

"None taken, Dashie." Fluttershy assured. "He embarrasses me enough as it is as well."

Tikki peeked out of AJ's hat to speak with Rainbow. "Just be yourself. And gentle."

"Uh, gentle doesn't exactly work with Rainbow Dash." Applejack said, looking up at the little Kwami.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dash asked her, not sure if she should feel insulted.

"All you can do is say no and be a friend." Fluttershy advised.

Rainbow took a deep breath. Then, she walked over to Bulk Biceps. "Hey, Bulk." She greeted.

The huge boy looked up and saw the beautiful athlete standing in front of him. A pink blush appeared across his face.

"H-Hey, Rainbow Dash." He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously, making Dash raise an eyebrow. He actually does like her. This might be trickier than she thought.

From a few yards away, Soarin' and Spike saw the scene while the rest of the guys went inside with Timber. Spike saw that a suspicious glare was forming on Soarin's face as they watched the interaction.

Plagg seemed to have sensed it, too. He popped out of the side pouch of Spike's backpack and smirked at Soarin'. "You jealous, pretty boy?" He asked. He then saw Rainbow Dash and did a cat noise. "She's hot."

"That's my friend you're talking about." Soarin' said, glaring at the Kwami.

"Just a friend?" Plagg asked, his cat-like grin not leaving his face.

Soarin's face turned bright red. "Yes!" He hissed. "Even if I did like-like her, she would give me a black eye if I tried to make a move."

"It's true." Spike confirmed. "Rainbow Dash is more into sports than dating."

Plagg only gave Soarin' a sly glance. "How do you know that for sure?" He asked mysteriously.

Back with Rainbow and Bulk, they were still talking. "You doing okay? With the whole turning into a supervillian?" She asked.

"Yeah." Bulk said quietly, making Dash raise an eyebrow. This was not the usual loud Bulk Biceps she knew in gym class.

"Look, I know why you got turned into Stoneheart." She said. Bulk looked down at her, surprised. "One of the new superheroes in town, Swift Spot, told me that she had a hunch. Is it true?"

He nodded while not meeting her eyes, making her guilty. "I'm flattered, but I have to say that I only saw you as a friend." She said.

"I know." He replied.

Rainbow put on a soft smile. "But, at least I can trust you on a team with me instead of Sky." She said, her smile turning playful.

That seemed to perk up Bulk. "Yeah. That's definitely seems better."

The school bell then rang. "I gotta go." Dash said, but before she started to head inside, she added, "One day, you'll find someone who can make you happy."

Bulk grinned as she ran inside the school with Fluttershy and Applejack. He put the wristband away and also went inside the school building.

Soarin' smiled at the scene he had seen. At least Bulk wasn't Sky or Zephyr.

"You were saying something about her giving guys a black eye if they tried to make a move on her?" A snarky voice got his attention.

He turned to see Plagg giving him a cat-like grin from Spike's backpack pouch.

"Buzz off." He said as he and Spike went inside the school.

"I'm not a bug, sporty pants!" Plagg retorted back undignified. Spike laughed at his reaction. Life had just gotten much more interesting.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that for the first battle? Was it worthy of your patience? The next Akuma is the Bubbler. Try to guess who that would be.**

 **And for a heads-up, if I'm not sure which duo will fight a specific Akuma, I'll post a poll on my profile for your help, readers.**

 **I'll see y'all in the next chapter, whenever that may be. Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	6. The Bubbler

Miraculous Equestria Girls

 **A/N: Geez, sorry for taking freaking forever on this! But now, hopefully you won't have to wait a year for a new update. I've developed a new strategy that is sure to be foolproof!**

 **Anyway, in reward of your patience, here's Chapter 6! Roll it!**

Chapter 6

The Bubbler

A couple of weeks later, after that first big mission and when she and her best friends took on the heroic responsibilities of the Ladybug, Twilight was fast asleep on her bed, with the little Kwami Tikki snoozing on top of her stomach. On the subject of the Ladybug responsibilities, Twilight had on the earrings that can transform her into Princess Ladybug.

They had already decided that every week, with each of their Black Cat partners, they would make their weekly shifts with their Miraculouses, so that each duo would be working with their respective partner, whether they were doing patrol or fighting a new supervillain.

The alarm on Twilight's phone suddenly went off, startling both of them wide awake. Twilight smiled brightly as she threw off her covers and went over to her computer desk. She turned it and it showed a background of her and her friends: Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer.

She then went to her yearbook that was on her desk and opened it to the section where the picture of Flash Sentry was. Hearts started popping around the girl's head. "Happy birthday, Flash." She swooned with a blissful grin. Tikki only shook her head with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at his own house in the heart of the city, in one of the more wealthy districts, the birthday boy in question was already dressed in his usual clothes, just finishing brushing his teeth.

"Happy birthday, Flash!" Plagg came up to him, holding a small chunk of Camembert in his paws. The smelly cheese had a tiny red ribbon wrapped around it.

Flash turned up his nose at the stench. "Aw, Plagg!" He exclaimed, holding his nose. "Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but please get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face!"

Plagg shrugged, and ate the cheese, ribbon and all, in one bite. Flash rolled his eyes, but had a tiny smile on his face, knowing that the sarcastic and cheese-loving Kwami does have a soft spot for him and his best friends that share his responsibilities of the Black Cat.

* * *

A few minutes later, back at Twilight's house, with Tikki hiding in one of the side pouches of her backpack, Twilight was quietly sneaking down the stairs with a small flat box in her hands. It was wrapped in blue paper with a yellow ribbon and bow tied around it. Yesterday, Twilight had finished her present for Flash: a handmade compass with his signature shield and lightning bolt in the center of it. However, it was worn on the wrist like a watch, and with a push of a button on the side, it can change into a digital watch.

The reason why she was trying to sneak downstairs was because she wanted to avoid her parents' relentless teasing and coddling of her. She loved them, but when they discovered that their baby girl had her first real crush, Flash Sentry, they would always find a chance to tease her about it. Shining Armor, her older brother by blood, however, wasn't that excited of the fact that his baby sister was growing up, but didn't interfere much, because he himself was married to his true love and just recently had a little girl that he now has to take care of.

Also, Spike would try to tell her that she has to be confident in trying to get closer to Flash, like she was going to give a demonstration in chemistry class. However, when she would be in close range to him, all of what she would say would fly out the window, and she would become a stuttering mess in front of him.

"Morning, Twilight!" Spike greeted his foster sister cheerfully. Twilight slightly flinched that she got caught. Well, at least being caught by Spike was better than her parents.

"Morning, Spike." Twilight greeted back.

Spike then saw the present that she was hiding behind her back. "Hey, is that the present you were working on for Flash?" He asked.

Twilight froze again for a second, then sighed in defeat, removing it from behind her and showing it to him. "Do you think he would like it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Spike asked. "Of course he would like it! You're one of the smartest kids in school, and despite your constant flustered gibberish you spout around him, you two are friends. Seeing that you made it yourself, he would be crazy to not like it."

Twilight slightly smiled. "How is it that you almost always know exactly what to say?" She asked her foster brother.

Spike grinned. "It's a gift." He answered with a proud smile. "Come on. We're going to be late for school." With that, the two of them left their home.

* * *

Upon arriving, Twilight made a beeline for her friends, the Rainbooms, by the school steps, while Spike met his own group of friends over by the curb to wait for Flash. Tikki was hiding in one of her backpack pouches.

"Morning, girls." Twilight greeted her friends.

"Howdy there, Twilight." Applejack returned the greeting.

Fluttershy then saw the small wrapped present hiding behind Twilight's back. "Is that your present for Flash?" She asked, pointing to it.

Twilight blushed. "Um... no?" She said, trying to hide it better. But her friends saw right through her act.

"Oooh!" Rarity squealed. "That is adorable!" She exclaimed. That only made Twilight blush even more.

Soon, Flash's car drove in the student parking lot. The birthday boy then came out, carrying his backpack on his back and his guitar case in his right hand. Plagg was hiding inside his jacket. His friends came over to him, giving him greetings and wishing him a happy birthday.

"Well, now's your chance, Juliet." Sunset teased, elbowing Twilight in the ribs.

Twilight blushed a deeper red, glaring at her fiery-headed friend. Then, she took a deep breath, expelling the redness from her face. With a confident gaze, she began making her way to the guys.

"Come on!" Timber Spruce whined. "You're sure that your uncle won't allow a party?"

Flash sadly nodded his head. "My ideas are never the same as his." He said.

Soarin' placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, dude."

Flash only gave him a sad smile.

"Um... Flash?" A female voice asked shyly. The guys turned around and saw Twilight coming up to them, holding something behind her back.

"Oh. Hey, Twilight." Flash said, smiling at her. Spike gave his foster sister a sly glance. Twilight glared at him before turning back to Flash nervously.

"Uh, Spike told me that it's your birthday today, and uh, I, um..." She quickly held out the present to him before she would either chicken out or just stall. "I made something for you."

Flash eyed the present with surprised eyes, but then smiled kindly at her, touched. "Thanks, Twilight." He took the present, his fingers brushing against Twilight's for a brief moment, making her blush a darker shade of pink. "I'll open it when I get the chance." He then placed the present under his arm and walked off with his friends.

Timber wrapped an arm around Flash's shoulder. "Well, after school, I'm gonna have a word with your uncle."

Flash sighed. "Don't bother, Timber." He said. "He's not gonna change his mind."

Twilight stood there for a good five seconds, holding her hand that Flash had touched to her chest. "He touched my hand." She whispered, feeling like her legs would cave under her any moment.

"Well, that went better than I thought it could go." Sunset said, coming up to the lovestruck girl with the rest of the Rainbooms. "You stuttered a lot less than normal."

Twilight got out of her reverie and glared at Sunset. "Very funny." She said. Her annoyed look only made the other Rainbooms giggle.

* * *

Hours later, Timber Spruce was outside the gate that guarded Tirek's mansion, Flash's uncle. Flash was out for lunch, so now was the perfect time to execute his plan. He pressed the button for the intercom. Once he did, a camera revealed itself.

"State your business." An automated voice said.

Timber looked up at the camera. "Hello." He said. "I'm a friend of Flash Sentry's, and I wish to speak to his uncle, please."

The camera retracted, and the wrought iron gates opened. Timber breathed out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. So far, so good.

A couple of minutes later, Timber was inside the mansion, waiting in the main foyer with a middle-aged woman who introduced herself as Tirek's assistant, Stellar Flare. She had dark orange skin, dark red hair in a bob cut, and light green eyes. She wore a red and cream beige pantsuit with a light orange tie and black shoes.

Then, at the top of the stairs, Tirek appeared. He had red skin, yellow eyes, and white hair with a matching beard. He wore a black suit with a fire-red tie. His gaze was frightening, but Timber remained firm in his place.

"Sir, this is Timber Spruce." Stellar introduced the young boy to her boss. "He's a friend of Flash's."

Timber took a step closer towards the stairs. "Sir, I want to do something for your nephew's birthday." He began. Tirek didn't say anything. "I want to let him have a party."

Tirek's gaze hardened. "I'm sorry, but that is out of the question."

Timber felt indignant. "But sir-"

"Uncle Tirek?" A voice called out. Flash came into the foyer. He then saw Timber. "What are you doing here, Timber?"

"Hey, I got your back, man." Timber said. "Always."

Flash smiled. But when he looked up at his uncle, his smile disappeared. "Uncle, can I please have a-"

"I already gave you my answer, Flash." Tirek said. "And that was no."

Timber looked down at the floor, feeling searing anger silently build up. "But Uncle-" Flash began to protest.

"End of discussion." Tirek said. Then, he turned around and headed back up to his office.

Stellar gently placed her hand on Timber's shoulder. "I can escort you out, young man." She offered.

"That's okay, ma'am." Timber said, trying to maintain his dignity and his cool. "I'll see myself out." With that, he started out of the house.

"Timber." Flash called after his friend, but he was already gone. Flash felt terrible, and his shoulders slumped. Stellar placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Flash." She said softly.

Flash didn't say anything as he headed up to his room.

* * *

In the park, Timber was blowing some bubbles to help cool off his building up anger. But it did little to help. Everywhere he looked, he saw adults lecturing their kids and the little ones wailing and complaining about not having the freedom that they want.

"Adults ruin everything all the time." He muttered under his breath. He knew that wasn't entirely true, but he was just too infuriated about his best friend not having his own freedom because of his scary and stern uncle that he didn't care at the moment.

* * *

The round window spiraled open, and the glowing butterflies fluttered to life, flying around the room. Hawkmoth sensed the anger rapidly building up inside of Timber.

"Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless." Hawkmoth observed with intrigue. "How frustrating! And it won't be long before frustration turns to anger."

Hawkmoth opened the palm of his hand, and a pure white butterfly gently landed on it. The villain then covered it with his other hand, allowing his dark magic to seep into the insect. The white butterfly then turned into an Akuma, with the telltale black wings with dark neon purple stripes.

"Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize him!" Hawkmoth ordered as the Akuma fluttered out the window and into the city of Canterlot.

* * *

The Akuma soon found its way over to Timber, who was still angrily blowing bubbles. Once he had placed the wand back inside of its container, the Akuma landed on the wand, turning it and the whole container dark purple. Timber's head jerked up, his eyes blazing with anger, and a neon purple butterfly symbol appeared over his face.

" _Hawkmoth is my name, and now, the Bubbler is yours._ " Hawkmoth said from his lair, the same glowing symbol appearing over his own face as he began communicating to Timber. " _I will help you get rid of these horrid adults, and then, you will have to do something for me. In return for my assistance, bring my the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses._ "

"Yes, Hawkmoth." Timber agreed, a sinister smile appearing on his face. As soon as he agreed to it, black ooze and bubbles appeared from the dark bubble container and enveloped Timber in it.

Then, in one quick second, the newly akumatized Bubbler appeared on a roof. His skin turned blue, and he wore a red jumpsuit with large bubbles on them. He also had a large yellow bubble sword on his back.

"No adults means total freedom!" The Bubbler cheered. He then waved his sword as he jumped from roof to roof. A trail of large purple bubbles began floating down towards the people of Canterlot. When a bubble had an adult trapped inside of it, it turned a bright green and began floating back up towards the sky. Kids began crying as their parents floated away from them, and teenagers began trying to assure them.

From his lair, Hawkmoth watched as the Bubbler unleashed his wrath on the city. "Perfect." He smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight was back at home, eating some dinner. Her parents were done eating already, and Spike was already over at Flash's place to see if Timber managed to convince his uncle to throw a party.

She arranged her peas in the shape of a heart on her plate as thoughts of Flash entered her mind. "I really hope Flash likes his present." She whispered to herself.

"What was that, honey?" Her mother, Twilight Velvet asked her. Twilight froze as she turned to face her mother. Velvet had purple and ivory locks in a bob cut, ashy gray skin and amethyst purple eyes that her daughter had inherited from her. Twilight quickly thought of something before her mother would tease her again about her crush.

"I was saying that, I, I really hope my teacher likes my work." She said, pasting a nervous smile on her face, hoping that her mother would buy it. She hated lying to her family, whether it be about her love life or her superhero life as Princess Ladybug. But she would rather lie than be embarrassed or have her family in danger.

Luckily for Twilight, her mother seemed to believe her. "It's alright, sweetie." She said. "I'm sure you'll get a good grade, just like all of your other assignments."

Twilight smiled and turned back around to finish her dinner. However, neither of them noticed a large purple bubble floating towards Velvet from the window.

Suddenly, her mother screamed out in terror, causing Twilight to quickly spin back around, just in time to see her float away. She ran towards the window to try and grab her, but she was already too far out of reach as she entered the sky.

"Mom! MOM!" Twilight screamed. Just then, another green bubble floated up besides Velvet's, this one containing her father, Night Light. "Dad? Dad!"

Tikki quickly flew out of her hiding spot from inside one of Twilight's skirt pockets. "Oh, no! Your parents!" She exclaimed. "Hawkmoth must have released another Akuma! He has been pretty quiet for the past couple of weeks."

Twilight didn't have time to think about why Hawkmoth would release an Akuma right then. "I've got to find his newest villain! ASAP!"

Twilight immediately ran into her room with Tikki zipping behind her. Once she had sure that no one was watching, she got ready. She fingered her left earring, feeling the magical energy beginning to surge.

"Tikki, spots on!" She exclaimed.

Once the words were said, Tikki was pulled into the earring, transforming it and its other half red with black spots in a quintal pattern. Twilight swiped her hands across her face, and the familiar red domino mask with five black spots in a symmetrical pattern appeared. Pink sparkles then flowed down her hair, pulling it up into a crown-high ponytail, and her normal pink and purple highlights turned red and black. Two long red ribbons then tied her hair and formed a wreath-like crown around the top of her head. The sparkles next went down her whole body, transforming her normal clothes into the telltale red spandex bodysuit with black spots all over, with her arms completely black like opera gloves. Finally, a matching red yo-yo with black spots appeared at her hip, completing the entire look. Twilight Sparkle had become Princess Ladybug.

* * *

Princess Ladybug leaped out the balcony window and started swinging around town, trying to find the source of the bubbles. Soon, after a couple of minutes of leaping and running across the rooftops, she stopped when she saw some kids all alone without their parents. Then, there were some purple bubbles floating around, displaying from the Bubbler.

"Today is your lucky day, little guys." The villain said. "The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you."

Princess Ladybug came down to the kids, who were terrified of the sight of their parents floating away. "Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it." She promised, and then turned to the oldest kid of the bunch. "You take care of them in the meantime." With that, she zipped away with her yo-yo, the kids cheering for her.

* * *

At Tirek's mansion, Flash was eating a quiet lunch. When he finished, he stood up, a bored expression on his face. "Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay!" He said sarcastically.

He left the dining room and came into the foyer. Then, he noticed that everything was just a little too quiet.

"Stellar?" He asked, his voice echoing. "Uncle Tirek?" When there was no answer, he just looked down, sighing sadly, and made his way to the front door.

However, when he got out to the courtyard, he was surprised to see that his class was there, and the place was decorated with balloons and streamers.

"Happy Birthday!" They all cheered. Flash was taken aback by what he saw. But then, a voice began talking from above.

"Hey, birthday boy." A colorful figure on top of a green bubble came floating down. "Guess what? Unk's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play."

Flash looked at the clown-like person with confusion with a few seconds, but then his eyes widened in horror when he recognized that voice.

"Timber?!" He asked, his jaw agape.

"The Bubbler's brought all of you together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!" The Bubbler said. Everyone began cheering again as Bubbler jumped down into a DJ booth where Vinyl Scratch was. "Let's get this party started!" Everyone begins cheering again as music started to play.

Flash started to feel queasy from the number of surprises he was getting, including that one of his best friends was akumatized. He quickly went back inside the mansion when the Bubbler wasn't looking.

"Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party!" The Bubbler ordered to the teens, who were now looking unenthusiastic as they began dancing. "So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky!" He added with a cackle as fireworks appeared in the sky.

Watching from in his lair was Hawkmoth. "It won't be long before a Ladybug and Black Cat duo show up to meet their doom!" He laughed evilly.

* * *

Flash was back in his room, wondering what he was supposed to do now. He stared at the silver ring on his finger as Plagg floated next to him.

"What's your problem?" He asked. "Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted."

"But Timber's been akumatized!" Flash exclaimed with worry. "I've gotta help him!"

"You may never get this chance again!" Plagg continued to persuade. "C'mon, let's have a little fun while your uncle's away! During that, you can talk with the other guys and come up with a plan while you wait for Princess Ladybug. Then we'll save Timber, trap his akuma, and all will be good."

Flash looked out the window, pondering what his Kwami friend had said. Even if it was to plan what to do when Princess Ladybug gets to his house, he might actually have some fun.

"Okay, you're right." He complied. "This might be the first day in a long time that I actually get to do what I want for once."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ladybug in question was arriving at Tirek's mansion, following the fireworks. "It's you and me, Bubbler." She said.

In the courtyard, everyone was dancing, but it looked like Flash was the only one enjoying himself. He managed to dance his way over to the rest of his friends, who actually made up the rest of the Black Cat team. They looked at him, wondering what he was doing, not transformed into Black Knight.

"What are you doing?" Discord hissed. "Aren't you going to transform?"

"Since I'm the guest of honor, I'm just being here until Princess Ladybug gets here." Flash explained. "Besides, I might actually have some fun."

The guys still looked at him like he had lost his marbles, but just shrugged, hoping that he knew what he is doing.

Meanwhile, the Dazzlings were coming up to the DJ booth. Vinyl looked at them with a sour glare hidden behind her purple shades.

"We would like to do a song." Sonata requested. Vinyl slightly blocked her record set with her spare arm. And even as the Bubbler, Timber knew that the Dazzlings just sing for attention, particularly from some of his friends.

"I don't know." He said. "It seems a little too early for that."

The Dazzlings narrowed their eyes, and just turned off the music and came up to the microphones. Then they started to sing. Everyone looked at them with annoyed eyes and stared at them. While they sang, they slowly came off the stage and walked to three specific guys, Adagio to Flash, Aria to Discord and Sonata to Cheese.

However, no one noticed that Princess Ladybug had arrived at the scene. Behind red and black spots, Twilight growled at the sight of Adagio getting too close to Flash for his liking.

"There is no way this is happening." She gritted through her teeth. She then tossed her yo-yo up into the air.

"Lucky Charm!" The magic swarm of ladybugs came out of her yo-yo and began spiraling up into the air. After they came back together in a flash of white light, a single record with a ladybug in the center came down into her hands.

"A record?" She asked herself. Sometimes, the Lucky Charm can be pretty random. Princess Ladybug looked around. Her vision had become monochrome, and one by one, things were highlighted in red and black spots. A ledge on the building, the volume modifier, and then the DJ mixer.

"Gotcha." She said to herself. She then threw the record at the ledge with accurate precision. It bounced off it, then the volume modifier, turning it up all the way, and finally landed on an empty spot on the DJ mixer. Loud dancing music began playing, cutting off the Dazzlings' song, and everyone started to dance wildly. Filled with relief, Flash, Discord and Cheese moved away from the Dazzlings.

"Hey, what happened?" The Bubbler asked, looking around. Vinyl held up her hands, saying that it wasn't her.

Princess Ladybug was pressed up against the roof where she was hiding from the Bubbler. "Yours truly hijacked your mix." She whispered saucily.

Just then, an alarm beeped from her earrings, initiating the detransformation countdown. "Better bug out quick before I change back to normal."

She then jumped off the roof and out near the front gate of the mansion, performing a few flips. "Spots off." She said.

In a flash of pink light and sparkles traveling up her body, Princess Ladybug transformed back into Twilight Sparkle. She was back in her normal clothes, her hair was down and loose again and had its original pink and purple highlights. Tikki appeared from out of her left earring and landed in Twilight's hands, slightly exhausted.

"Twilight!" The little Kwami began admonishing.

"It was an emergency." Twilight said bashfully, knowing her rashness.

"Yeah, if by emergency, you mean jealousy." Tikki corrected sternly. "You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-"

"I turn back, I know." Twilight finished. "But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise."

Twilight put Tikki in one of her skirt pockets, since she forgot to bring her little purse for her when she transformed. She quietly entered the party and began looking around for food for her Kwami.

Eventually, she found the buffet table. She then slipped two cookies into her pocket for Tikki. "I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast." She whispered to herself.

"Twilight?" Five familiar voices chorused at the same time. Twilight froze for a second, but when she turned to face the people, she relaxed.

"Hey, girls." She said, waving to her friends that share the responsibilities of the Ladybug with her.

"What are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked her, keeping her voice a bit more down than normal.

"You're supposed to be working to free Timber from his Akuma." Applejack added.

"Tikki needs to recharge." Twilight explained.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with the music changing just now, did you?" Rarity asked her.

Twilight grinned nervously. "Uh, guilty?" She admitted.

Her friends gave her looks, but then erased them. "Not what the Lucky Charm is for, but at least you helped the guys from receiving unnecessary attention." Rainbow Dash said.

"Besides, I can use a cookie break myself." Pinkie Pie added, grabbing a cookie and started munching on it.

Just then, Sunset Shimmer appeared. "Where have you been, girl?" She asked Twilight. "I was so scared something had happened to you."

"So was I!" Twilight said, relieved that her other friend was safe as well.

"I'm sure one of the Ladybug and Black Cat duos will show up in a minute to save us all." Sunset assured her. "They never failed us."

Twilight glanced nervously at her skirt pocket, hoping that Tikki was eating as fast as she can. "Yeah." She answered, hoping that her anxiety wasn't noticeable.

Meanwhile, the Bubbler noticed that Bulk Biceps wasn't dancing anymore. He jumped over to him, bubbles popping from under his feet.

"Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?" He asked, his eyes narrowing at the much bigger teenager.

"None of your business." Bulk said grumpily. He wasn't happy that a classmate got akumatized, his mother was floating up in the sky, and that he was forced to party. True, it was for Flash, but it did little to brighten his mood.

The Bubbler had a scary smirk coming on his bright blue face. "Then I'm going to make it my business." He chuckled darkly and pulled out his bubble sword.

"How about you go see if Flash opened your present?" Sunset asked Twilight.

Twilight blushed and froze in her steps. She glanced down at the skirt pocket where Tikki was hiding. As much as she would like to attempt a casual conversation with her crush, there was an Akuma that needed to be stopped.

"Maybe later." She said, catching her other friends' eyes. They nodded in comprehension.

"Come on, Sunset." Rainbow said, pulling the red and yellow-haired girl away. "Let's go get some drinks."

"You girls go ahead!" Twilight said as her friends headed over to the refreshments. "I'll catch up." Once they were out of earshot, she breathed a sigh of relief. But it was short-lived when she saw Bulk Biceps floating away into the sky in a green bubble.

"NO!" She gasped, and then she ran into the mansion. Once she entered the foyer, Tikki zipped out of her pocket. "I think this party has gone on for too long." She said to the Kwami, determination gleaming in her eyes, her fist clenching.

* * *

Back outside, the Bubbler was on the stage. "Hey, birthday boy!" He called out to Flash. "You want to say something to everyone here?"

Flash froze where he was, and everyone's eyes landed on him. Knowing that unless he wanted to be the next victim, he complied and slowly made his way up to the stage. But once he was up on it, there was a loud thump on the roof.

Everyone looked up and gasped when they saw Princess Ladybug standing on the roof, her hands on her hips and a confident smile on her face.

"Princess Ladybug?" Flash asked, feeling his heart beginning to swell at the sight of the beautiful superheroine.

Princess Ladybug threw her yo-yo down at the stage. The ladybug printed compact hit the power strip and all of the mics and music went mute. Then she retracted her weapon back to her.

"Sorry, Bubbler, but the party's over." Princess Ladybug said.

The Bubbler growled. "Why do you have to be like that?" He demanded.

"You made all the adults disappear, that's why!" Princess Ladybug answered. "And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun." During the exchange, no one noticed that Flash went back inside the mansion, except his friends.

"You are not going to rain on my parade!" The Bubbler shouted. He took out his bubble sword again and cast two red bubbles at Princess Ladybug. She quickly deflected them by spinning her yo-yo. Seeing that a battle was beginning to get underway, the crowd started to scatter.

Flash made it back inside his room. Plagg flew out of his jacket, still dancing to imaginary music. The blue-haired guitarist narrowed his eyes at his Kwami. "Okay, I think that's enough fun for now." Flash said.

"Plagg, claws out!" Flash thrust out his right fist, and the silver ring on his ring finger turned black like obsidian. In a black swirl, Plagg was sucked into it, and a neon green paw print appeared at the center of the ring.

Flash swiped two of his fingers across his face, and the familiar black mask appeared on it, transforming his eyes into cat eyes; his pupils slit-like, and his sclera becoming a light blue. Green lightning then flowed up to his hair, making it more wild and untamed with two black velvet cat ears appearing on top, along with a thick black stripe appearing in his wild sapphire locks. The lightning next went down his whole body, transforming his normal clothes into the black catsuit that he started to love to wear, with his gloves having the appearance of claws and his boots having silver toes on it, looking like cat paws. Finally, a matching long black leather belt tail appeared from behind his waist, and a silver baton appeared on his hip like a sword, completing the look. Flash Sentry had become Black Knight.

* * *

Back outside in the courtyard, the Bubbler and Princess Ladybug were still fighting. The lead Ladybug threw her yo-yo at him, but the villain had a bubble formed in front of him, and the yo-yo bounced off it and back towards its owner. It was coming too fast for her to dodge, but before she could brace herself for getting wrapped up in her own string again, Black Knight had arrived on the scene, baton in hand. He quickly hit the yo-yo, sending up in the air, then he twirled the seven-foot pole around his body with expert skill.

"Looks like I made it just in time." He said to Princess Ladybug, getting into a battle ready and heroic pose, a confident smirk on his face.

Princess Ladybug resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but decided to play along."I had it under control." She said as her yo-yo landed on her Black Cat's head and bounced back into her hand. "But thanks."

The telltale of the neon purple butterfly mask appeared over the Bubbler's face. "Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!" Hawkmoth ordered.

The Bubbler fired multiple streams of small red bubbles at the two superheroes. Performing spectacular flips and twirls of their weapons, the lead Ladybug and Black Cat duo fought them off. When all of the bubbles were out of the way, they both shifted into battle-ready poses. But the Bubbler just smirked and snapped his fingers. The red bubbles that were pushed above the heroes turned green and started to circle them rapidly. They tried to fight back, but some of the bubbles started to stick to them.

Finally, all of the bubbles had formed into one giant bubble, trapping the two superheroes. The lead Ladybug began to try and push against it, attempting to pop it. But her efforts were futile as the Bubbler began laughing evilly.

"Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air." He ordered, holding out his palm.

Princess Ladybug narrowed her eyes. "Dream on, Bubbler." She denied.

The Bubbler growled as he withdrew his hand. "Total party poopers, just like adults." He scowled.

"Kids need adults." Princess Ladybug tried to reason with him.

"False!" The Bubbler yelled. "Kids need freedom, fun, let loose. Adults are just controlling and bossy all the time."

"But adults keep children safe and protected." Princess Ladybug said. She knew that Timber would never think like that, but his anger that got him akumatized were clouding his judgement. "They care for their kids, they love them!"

"Most adults do anyhow." Black Knight muttered to himself, under his breath. His Uncle Tirek didn't seem to care about what he wants. He's been like that ever since he can remember. "You must bring the adults back!" He then said loudly, maintaining his superhero image.

"Never!" The Bubbler yelled. "Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while?"

The villain ran over to the bubble that the Ladybug and Black Cat duo were trapped in and kicked it hard upwards. They both began screaming as the bubble shot straight up into the sky, the crowd watching them disappear in horror.

From his lair, Hawkmoth clenched his teeth. This wasn't what he had planned. "What do you think you're doing Bubbler?!" He demanded. "You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!"

* * *

As the bubble continued to skyrocket up, Princess Ladybug and Black Knight were trying to pop it, from punching it to kicking it, yet the green liquid air pocket had proved to be pretty much indestructible. The word got the lead Ladybug thinking.

"Use your Cataclysm!" She suggested to her partner.

"Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?" Black Knight asked her with an annoyed look, his voice dripping with the same emotion.

"Well, we can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever." She retorted back with an edge in her voice. But her comment only made the lead Black Cat erase his previous irritation and smirk at her flirtatiously, and she just huffed in annoyance, along with a facepalm.

Seeing that Her Royal Highness, which is his personal nickname for the lovely superheroine, wasn't in the mood for jokes, Black Knight turned his focus back to the situation. "Cataclysm!" He shouted. His special power began forming in his right hand, covering it with bubbling black specks. He then placed his palm on the surface of the bubble, and it finally popped. But now, the duo were falling fast back down to Earth.

"Should we see if you land on your feet this time?" Princess Ladybug asked him.

"No, thanks!" Black Knight refused, not wanting to test out a cat myth that could possibly kill him.

The two superheroes then began scanning up and down and all around them for a solution that can somewhat soften their landing. Finally, Princess Ladybug saw a nook in between two buildings that is big enough to stick a pole in.

She turned to Black Knight. "Your staff, there!" She ordered, pointing to the spot.

"Got it!" He said, and he threw it towards the cranny, and it got jammed in between the two buildings. Princess Ladybug then took his hand.

"Hang on!" She shouted, and then threw her yo-yo towards it. The string tangled itself around the silver staff, causing them to swing back up to a much better height for them to regain their balance. They eventually came down to a skidding halt down on the ground on their feet.

"Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights." Black Knight quipped as his partner tugged on her yo-yo and pulled his staff back down to him.

"We've got to get to his bubble sword." Princess Ladybug said. "That's got to be where the akuma is."

Suddenly, there was a beeping noise coming from Knight's ring. He looked at it and saw that one of the pads was going, initiating his countdown before he would transform back.

"Better hurry." He said. Princess Ladybug nodded, understanding the situation, and they both headed back to Tirek's mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile, at that destination, the Bubbler was looking around the empty courtyard. "Where is everybody?" He asked, getting angry that everyone was gone. "Get out here and party!"

Just then, there were two loud thumps on the front gate. The villain turned in that direction and saw Princess Ladybug and Black Knight on the gate's fence, standing tall and proud.

"Sorry to burst your bubble." The lead Ladybug quipped with a confident smirk on her face.

From her hiding spot, Sunset's eyes lit up. "Princess Ladybug! And Black Knight!" Out of the six duos, this one was her favorite. Standing up, she and a few others began cheering for the heroes.

Trying to not pay attention to the cheers, Princess Ladybug addressed the Akuma. "No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler."

The Bubbler gritted his teeth. "What's wrong with all you guys!?" He shouted at them. "Why do you have to be such haters!?" Out of frustration, he took out his bubble sword, and threw purple bubbles at the teens.

"NO!" The Ladybug and Black Cat duo screamed out as the teens began floating up into the sky, encased in green bubbles. Subtly, they each scanned the courtyard for their teammates. They both breathed out a quiet sigh of relief when they both caught all of them inside the mansion, watching from the foyer.

"Outer space is the next stop for your precious civilians, and they're never coming back!" The Bubbler cackled.

The villain then began jumping from roof to roof, with Princess Ladybug and Black Knight in hot pursuit. Eventually, they arrived at the capitol building, and the Bubbler flew all the way to the top. The superhero duo began to scale up it while he threw explosive green bubbles at them. When they reached the top of the building, they continued to dodge the bubbles, until Black Knight's ring beeped again, with three pads remaining.

"I'm gonna switch back soon." He informed his partner. "Hurry!"

Princess Ladybug nodded at him and decided to use her special power. "Lucky Charm!" She shouted, tossing her yo-yo in the air. In a spiral of magical ladybugs, a large wrench with a ladybug pattern dropped into her arms.

"Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out?" Black Knight asked her. Sometimes, her power can be really random.

Princess Ladybug only shrugged at her partner. The Bubbler then began firing more explosive bubbles at Black Knight. He dodged each one with flips and slides, until he finally jumped onto a large beam to dodge one.

"Could use a little work!" He taunted. "Is that all you got?"

Princess Ladybug quickly looked around her surroundings, her eyes darting everywhere and her vision now black and white. One by one, things were highlighted in red with black spots; a vent, a nearby vent pipe, the screw that connected them, and the wrench in her hands.

"Got it!" She exclaimed, and ran towards the pipe while her partner continued to escape from being blasted by a bubble. She loosened the screw with the wrench, and the pipe came off, directing strong blasts of air up to where Black Knight was. "Black Knight, cover me!" She ordered.

Her Black Cat took the pipe from her. "Go on!" He challenged the Akuma. The Bubbler threw more bubbles at him, but the air blasts from the pipe deflected them all. The Bubbler growled and once more tried to fire more bubbles, but Princess Ladybug threw her yo-yo at his sword and tugged it away from him. She then snaps the sword in half across her knee.

"Get out of there, you nasty bug." She said as the Akuma was squeezed out of the broken sword and started to fly away. "No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma." Princess Ladybug slid her finger over the surface of her yo-yo, opening it to the magical pink inside. She then began twirling it around. "Time to de-evilize!" She exclaimed, and swung it at the Akuma, capturing it and bringing it back to her.

"Gotcha!" Princess Ladybug then opened her yo-yo again, and a pure white butterfly flew out of the compact. "Bye-bye, little butterfly." She said, and then got her wrench.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouted, and tossed it up into the air. The wrench dissipated into swarms of magical ladybugs were released throughout the city, returning all the captured adults and the people who wouldn't cooperate back to safety.

The now-powerless Bubbler fell to his knees, feeling weak. A cloud of purple ooze went over his body, and Timber Spruce was back to normal.

"Whoa, what happened?" He asked himself, rubbing his head and looking around him, trying to recognize where he was.

Princess Ladybug and Black Knight faced each other and bumped their fists together. "Pound it!" They exclaimed happily at a job well done.

* * *

From in his lair, Hawkmoth clenched his teeth. "You can't run forever Princess Ladybug, and when I catch you and your team, I will crush you!" He vowed angrily. "I will DESTROY YOU ALL!"

His window then slowly closed, waiting for another opportunity to strike again.

* * *

Now that things were back to normal, Flash was back to his normal self and eating a quiet dinner by himself. Stellar Flare then came up to him.

"Are you alright, Flash?" She asked him.

Flash only gave a sad nod of his head, his eyes looking down at his plate, which contained little amounts of gourmet food. He doesn't understand why, though. He's not a model like Fancy Pants, but his Uncle Tirek seemed to think that he had a figure to maintain. And all of the crime-fighting as Black Knight would certainly let him lose a few pounds, even if he ate more than usual.

Stellar looked at the young charge sadly. This day wasn't what he had hoped it would be. But then, she remembered what she had brought for him. She placed a red wrapped box with a yellow ribbon on the table, catching Flash's attention. Then, she placed Twilight's gift next to it.

"Your presents." She said with a soft smile. "Happy birthday, Flash." She said.

Flash looked at the presents with wide eyes. Then he beamed up at her. "Thank you, Stellar." When she disappeared out of the dining hall, he reached for the red box. He opened it with eager hands and saw that it was a new cleaning kit for his guitar, along with an autographed photo of Princess Ladybug and Black Knight.

Flash then turned his attention to the present that Twilight had given to him earlier. In all of the craziness that happened, he almost forgot about it. With careful hands this time, he opened the light blue box. He gasped in wonder when he saw the gift.

* * *

The next morning, the Rainbooms and Flash Drives were waiting for Flash to arrive. However, one girl in particular was almost bouncing from foot to foot in nervousness.

"Oh, I hoped he liked his present." Twilight fretted, tugging on a strand of her hair.

"Chill, Twilight." Sunset assured her. "Of course he would like it."

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called out, getting everyone's attention. Flash stepped out of the fancy silver limousine that brought him to school every other day. What caught Twilight's attention was the watch that was strapped on his left wrist.

Spike recognized it and gave a glance over at Twilight. His suspicions were confirmed when his adoptive sister had a look of joy on her face.

"Cool watch." Soarin' said as he and the rest of the guys came over to their friend.

Flash laughed. "Well, it's not just a watch." He said. He pushed a tiny button on the side of it, and the watch digitized to show the virtual markings of a compass.

"Whoa." The guys all breathed in amazement.

The Rainbooms all looked at their lead singer with knowing looks. Twilight began to feel her face turn bright red from all of the attention.

"Nice one, Twilight." Applejack teased. Then she gently gave her a shove towards the guys. However, the move was so sudden that Twilight almost tripped over her own feet. Luckily, she managed to regain her balance.

Flash caught her in his sights. "Hey, Twilight." He greeted, making the indigo-haired girl slightly blush. "I want to thank you for your present." He held out the compass watch to show it to her. "It was definitely one of the coolest things I've ever gotten."

Twilight now knew that her whole face was as red as a cherry. "Um, uh, y-you're welcome." She stammered, playing with a strand of her hair.

Flash only chuckled and turned over to Timber. "Hey, Timber, about what happened yesterday-"

"Hey, it's okay." Timber assured him. "I wasn't at my best, and some creepy villain took advantage of that. At least no one got serious hurt, right?"

Flash smiled. "Right." He said. "And the seven of us are always going to be best friends, right?"

"Right." The others replied.

As the Flash Drives disappeared inside the school, Twilight finally felt her legs starting to cave in. She almost swooned and fell onto her back if Sunset hadn't caught her by the arms.

"Geez, Twi." She teased her with a smile as the others came over. "You gotta control your induced freak-outs."

"This is the greatest day of my life!" Twilight said. She suddenly had a burst of energy and jumped up into the air with air, pumping her fist.

The Rainbooms all rolled their eyes playfully. "Okay, are you done?" Rainbow Dash asked her. "We have class." Right as the words left her mouth, the bell rang.

"Come on, y'all." Applejack said, and they all headed towards the front doors.

Twilight still looked like she was on cloud nine, until Sunset poked her with her elbow. "That's a good first step." She said. "But don't go all out on him so soon. Just keep being yourself, and one day, he'll start to see you more than the amazing friend you are."

Twilight smiled at her friend's advice. "Sure thing." She said.

* * *

 **A/N: That was pretty awesome, right? The next Akuma up will be Mr. Pigeon, which I still need a character for. It probably won't be a guy crazed about pigeons, but maybe just an animal lover.**

 **Until Chapter 7, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


End file.
